


[Vietnamese translation] Devil's Food

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU - Giáo sư, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Trường luật, fluff với cả angst nhé, không có dub-con đâu, thầm thương trộm nhớ
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Món ăn của QuỷFoggy Nelson là học sinh ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất của Matt.Vậy mà Matt vẫn cứ thế mà phải lòng cậu ấy.





	[Vietnamese translation] Devil's Food

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238763) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

Chuyện này sẽ vui lắm đây.

 

Matt mân mê uống một ngụm cà phê của mình, tao nhã chờ đợi cho cậu sinh viên nói cho xong.

 

"Thế nên cho em ở bên phe đối diện thì sẽ có lý hơn nhiều," cậu sinh viên kết luận một cách thật hoành tráng. Theo sau là một khoảng im lặng được mong đợi, trong khi Matt uống thêm một ngụm cà phê, trầm tư. Anh sẽ cần đi lấy một ly khác sớm thôi—ly này cũng gần nguội lạnh mất rồi.

 

"Không."

 

Anh nghe thấy tiếng hít vào thật sắc bén, cảm thấy cú _sốc_ thẳng thừng vụt qua cơ thể của cậu sinh viên, và lại uống thêm một ngụm cà phê nữa để giấu đi nụ cười của mình. Vui _quá_ trời.

 

"Gì cơ?" cậu ta hỏi thẳng. "Em vừa nói với thầy tại sao em đúng cơ mà." Matt gật đầu đồng ý.

 

"Và tôi tôn trọng ý kiến của em," anh nói rõ, dối trá ẩn trong từng từ một. "Nhưng tôi rất tiếc phải nói là bài tập đã được giao ra hết rồi."

 

"Em không muốn bài tập này," cậu sinh viên thong thả nói, như thể nếu cậu ta nói thật chậm thì Matt sẽ thay đổi quyết định của mình. "Em muốn bài tập kia cơ."

 

"Nhưng em đâu nhận được bài tập kia," Matt nhắc cho cậu ta biết, hài lòng. "Em nhận được bài tập này cơ."

 

Cậu sinh viên hít thêm một hơi thở thật sâu, và Matt có cảm giác đó là để cậu ta không hét lên. _Mời vào đội nhé,_ Matt thầm nghĩ với chút ác ý. _Tôi đã phải đối phó với cả trăm sinh viên như cậu rồi, và tôi còn chưa nâng giọng mình lấy một lần nào._

 

"Em đạt đủ hết, nếu không dư, chỉ tiêu để nằm ở bên đội biện hộ," cậu ta chỉ ra. "Em có cả một kho dự trữ kiến thức để góp vào lợi ích của anh hùng."

 

Điều này là đúng, theo một kiểu. Matt đã dạy cậu sinh viên này cả học kì trước. Cậu ta là một thằng fanboy ở cấp độ cao nhất, có thể kể ra mọi thông tin về phạm vi cú đấm của Hulk trong những hoàn cảnh khác nhau và cú bắn dài nhất của Hawkeye từng được thấy trên màn ảnh.

 

Vấn đề không phải là cậu ta không biết kiến thức của mình. Vấn đề là cậu ta là một thằng đần. Cậu ta có một cái đầu chứa đầy thông tin không đâu và chẳng còn gì khác, và không có chút kiến thức gì về ngành luật hơn sự thật rằng bố mẹ cậu ta muốn cậu ta theo ngành này. Khi cậu ta không lãi nhãi về anh hùng giấu mặt, thì cậu ta đi tiệc tùng này nọ, rồi vào lớp học mang theo mùi như mấy ly rượu Jell-O.

 

Và cậu ta không chỉ nói về đội Avengers không thôi. Cậu ta cũng đã nhắc đến tên Devil của Hell's Kitchen nữa, và cậu ta cũng ám ảnh với cái chủ đề đó. Như thế thì lẽ ra nên có tính khen ngợi, nhưng thay vào đó nó chỉ làm cho Matt thấy không thoải mái. Cậu ta là một đứa cuồng tín, và Matt không muốn người khác nhìn quá sâu vào chiến thuật của anh—nhất là khi họ có vẻ đang hưởng thức bản thân quá mức như thằng nhóc này.

 

Cũng có cả sự thật rằng cậu ta gọi họ là 'anh hùng'. Matt không thích cái từ đó. Thế nên anh đã cho học trò của mình bài tập phải lập nên một bài tranh luận lên án các anh hùng giấu mặtt vì đã gây tai họa cho những chuyên viên thi hành luật chính đáng.

 

Đúng là có hơi độc ác chút, nhưng Matt có bao giờ tự cho anh là người _hiền lành_ đâu.

 

"Em sẽ làm tiếp chủ đề của mình," anh nói, cho phép một mảng sắc bén hòa vào lời nói của mình. "Và em chỉ có một tuần để chuẩn bị thôi. Tôi khuyên em nên giữ gìn cái khả năng tranh luận của mình cho buổi _tranh luận_ thật sự đi."

 

Cậu sinh viên đóng ầm cửa trên đường ra ngoài, lầm bầm dưới hơi thở về cái ông thầy đáng ghét và sẽ chạy về mét Bố cho xem.

 

Matt nở một nụ cười chân thật và uống hết ly cà phê của mình. Thêm một ngày trôi qua thật êm dịu, uống cà phê và nghiền nát tâm hồn của mấy đứa sinh viên hư hỏng. Đây là một phương pháp kiểm soát cơn giận rất tốt, và nó đi kèm thêm khả năng tươi tốt của nhiệm kì.

 

Matt yêu công việc của mình lắm.

 

* * *

 

Cậu fanboy từ bỏ học lớp của anh. Matt mừng hết biết. Không còn phải lo về mấy lời bình luận đáng ngại về bộ đồ của tên Devil được thiết kết cân bằng như thế nào nữa. Không còn câu hỏi nào về trát hầu tòa là cái gì nữa.

 

Cậu fanboy bỏ học, rồi một cậu khác vô học.

 

"Tôi có thể thay đổi lịch trình một chút," Matt nói với cậu ta kèm theo một nụ cười ngắn ngủi. "Đây là bản sao của chủ đề mà em sẽ phải tranh luận. Em sẽ có một tuần, y như những người khác. Vì đây là lần đầu của em, nếu em có câu hỏi gì về chính sách thì cứ cho tôi biết trước lúc đó nhé?"

 

Đó không phải là điều ưa thích nhất của anh, làm ràm về những chi tiết lặt vặt, nhưng anh hi vọng rằng cậu sinh viên này chấp nhận lời mời của anh. Nó sẽ cho phép Matt có thời gian một-đối-một với cậu học sinh mới này. Matt có thể tra hỏi cậu ta—anh không muốn có thêm một đứa sinh viên có sở thích mặc đồ bó nữa.

 

"Dạ, em cảm ơn," cậu học sinh mới tươi tắn nói, cầm lấy tờ giấy từ tay anh. "Hay lắm." Matt nghe thấy tiếng rì rào của giấy chà xát trên da, và gật đầu, bắt đầu bước đi và gọi cặp đầu tiên bước lên bục đấu. "Huh. Thật ra, em có thể làm ngay hôm nay luôn nếu thầy muốn."

 

Matt chớp chớp mắt, quay lại nhìn cậu ta.

 

"Em mới vừa nhận được mà," anh chậm rãi chỉ ra, và cậu sinh viên thốt lên một âm thanh đồng ý.

 

"Đúng, nhưng không sao hết. Em chắc sẽ ứng khẩu được. Đây là một chủ đề rất hay, có nhiều thứ để nói." Matt lại chớp mắt.

 

"Em muốn tranh luận về chủ đề em mới vừa nhận được... một phút trước?" anh hỏi rõ lại, kinh ngạc. Cậu sinh viên tạo một âm thanh vui vẻ nữa.

 

"Tất nhiên. Ứng khẩu là nghề ruột của em đấy. Em thích kiểu nghiền thời gian của nó," cậu ta náo nức nói. "Đừng lo, em sẽ không làm hỏng đâu."

 

Matt không thể nghĩ ra được gì để đáp lại lời nói. Dĩ nhiên là nó rất nực cười. Không thể nào mà lại có người có thể đưa ra một bài tranh luận thật thuyết phục chỉ trong vòng mỗi một _phút,_ và cậu học sinh mới này sẽ phải đối đầu với sinh viên ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất của Matt. Cậu ấy sẽ bị ăn sống mất.

 

Matt nên nói không, nhưng cậu ta có vẻ rất hứng khởi, và đồng thời cũng rất chắc chắn với bản thân mình. Chắc là hạ cậu ta xuống một bậc trước khi cậu ta tự mãn quá thì cũng tốt. Matt không thích người nào có tư tưởng rằng họ có thể thoáng qua lớp của anh với một con A dễ dàng.

 

Cậu nhóc này _chính xác_ đang xin anh xuống tay mình đây.

 

"Em chắc thì cứ làm," Matt ngập ngừng nói, và trở lại bàn giáo viên. Anh nghe thấy tiếng học sinh mới đứng lên ở sau anh, tiếng xì xào nhẹ nhàng của giấy và tiếng giầy kêu rít khi cậu ta bước tới bục đấu. Cậu ta đang lẩm bẩm với bản thân, nhưng rất khó để nghe thấy cậu ta đang nói gì. Nó chỉ là một từ này rồi từ nọ với những phần không thể phân giải ở giữa chúng, trầm ngâm và một chút hứng thú. Dù cậu ta đang nói gì đi chăng nữa, thì chỉ có mình cậu ta hiểu thôi.

 

Matt thông báo bắt đầu buổi học và ngồi xuống sau bàn của mình. Cô sinh viên cũ, người mà Matt biết đã ám ảnh với cái chủ đề này cả tuần rồi, bắt đầu. Nó rất đáng ấn tưởng, kể cả đối với con bé. Matt cảm thấy có chút tội lỗi vì đã ném cậu sinh viên mới vào chuồng cá mập ngay vào ngày đầu tiên.

 

Cô nữ sinh hoàn tất bài tranh luận, và Matt đợi thêm năm giây nữa trước khi kêu cậu học sinh mới hãy bắt đầu phần đối kháng của mình. Một cử chỉ chan chứa lòng nhân từ, nhưng vẫn chưa đủ. Cậu học sinh mới hít một hơi thật sâu, hắng giọng, rồi bắt đầu lên tiếng.

 

Sáu phút sau, Matt có một sinh viên ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất mới.

 

Anh sửng sốt bảo với con bé ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất _cũ_ của anh bắt đầu phần phản kháng của nhỏ, rồi loay hoay tìm tờ chấm điểm chuyên cần của mình. Có một học sinh mới, ngay ở trên đầu, và Matt cẩn  thận vuốt ngón tay mình qua dòng tên.

 

Foggy Nelson.

 

Foggy Nelson là sinh viên ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất của Matt.

 

* * *

 

Matt kết thúc lớp học sớm. Anh cảm thấy có một phần nhẹ đầu hơi quá để ngồi đó mà phán xét đúng đắn thêm buổi tranh luận nào nữa, thế nên anh bảo học sinh của mình đi hưởng thụ hết ngày rồi bỏ ra khỏi lớp học trước khi quyển sách đầu tiên đóng lại.

 

Đó có thể là thứ tuyệt vời nhất anh từng được nghe trong đời mình. Foggy Nelson đã thuyết phục cả _Matt_ nên ghét anh hùng giấu mặt trong tận một hai phút, và Matt là người rất chắn chắn về cái khoảng ủng hộ anh hùng giấu mặt—vì những lý do quá rõ ràng.

 

Nếu đó là những gì Foggy Nelson có thể đưa ra khi cậu ấy chỉ mới nhận được chủ đề một phút trước, cậu ta sẽ như thế nào nếu cậu ta có được chủ đề ấy suốt _một tuần lễ?_ Đầu gối của Matt lung lư một chút chỉ với ý nghĩ ấy.

 

Anh không chắc được mình có thể sống sót được buổi tranh luận đó hay không.

 

"Đợi đã, đợi một chút!" ai đó kêu lớn, bước chân nhanh chóng tiến về phía anh, và Matt nhận ra giọng nói ấy. Anh đã tự hỏi về nó suốt một tiếng qua, sửng sốt.

 

_Foggy._

 

"Cậu Nelson," Matt nói, điểm một nụ cười ôn hòa trên mặt mình thay vì hỏi xem làm sao mà Foggy làm được vậy, bộ cậu ta bán hồn mình cho quỷ Satan để đổi lấy tài tranh luận đó à? "Bắt đầu lớp học như vậy là giỏi lắm đấy." Giỏi nhất có thể luôn—không, không thể mới đúng. _Không thể nào_ mà bắt đầu lại tốt đến vậy.

 

"Cảm ơn thầy ạ," Foggy trả lời, và cậu ấy nghe hoàn toàn hãnh diện. "Đúng là vui thật đấy."

 

Vui. Đấy là một từ mà Matt không nghĩ anh đã từng nghe người khác nói về lớp học của anh. Tàn ác? Đã nghe qua. Khó khăn? Cũng nghe rồi. Đè nát tâm hồn con người? Nghe mọi lúc mọi nơi luôn.

 

 _Vui à?_ Cái này thì mới à nha.

 

"Tôi mừng," Matt nói với cậu ấy. "Có gì em cần hỏi tôi à?" Anh không muốn tỏ ra thô lỗ, nhưng anh nghĩ anh cần phải ngồi xuống một hồi để lấy lại thăng bằng của mình. _Bài diễn văn_ ấy vẫn còn vang vọng trong tai anh.

 

"À, uh..." Foggy cười thẹn thùng một chút. "Không, em chỉ... em muốn chào thấy một tiếng?" cậu ta ngần ngại nói. "Xin lỗi, ngốc quá đi. Em chỉ là hồi nãy không có cơ hội, và em muốn nói... chào thầy. Thế nên. Chào thầy."

 

Matt tự hỏi trong một khoảng nghi ngờ rằng liệu một giờ trước là một loại ảo tưởng thính giác nào hay sao. Không _thể_ nào mà đây là người đã xé nát từng mảnh biện luận tài tình đưa ra bởi sinh viên ưu tú nhất của Matt với một hiểu quả tàn bạo. Cậu ấy nghe thật thành khẩn và dịu dàng và chỉ một chút nhút nhát. Cậu ta đang _lắp_ _bắp_ kia kìa, trời ạ.

 

"Chào em," Matt nói, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. Foggy thở ra một hơi chứa thên một tiếng cười e thẹn.

 

"Trời ạ, em xin lỗi thầy. Em thường bị hứng quá sau một cuộc tranh luận. Em quên mất cách nói chuyện _với_ người khác thay vì vào mặt họ," Foggy gượng gạo xin lỗi, và cậu ấy nghe bình tĩnh hơn sau câu trả lời thong thả của Matt. Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Không sao cả," anh an ủi. "Tôi hiểu cảm giác đó. Adrenaline vụt chạy trong người." Thật ra anh có cảm giác đó rất nhiều, chuyển đổi qua lại giữa ngày và đêm, giáo viên và kẻ trị tội.

 

"Vâng, chính xác luôn," Foggy thở phào ra, nhẹ nhõm. Rồi cậu ta ngập ngừng, "Vậy là, em đã nói chào rồi. Và em thật ra chỉ lên kế hoạch nói được nhiêu đó thôi." Anh khịt mũi. "Em xin lỗi thầy nhiều lắm. Chắc thầy bận lắm nhỉ?"

 

"Không, không có," Matt thật lòng phản đối. "Tôi không có bận chút nào đâu." Đúng là không thật. Thường thì anh sẽ xem xét xem nên chấm điểm gì, nhưng anh đã biết anh sẽ cho Foggy điểm hoàn hảo rồi. Anh sẽ cho cậu ấy hơn cả điểm hoàn hảo nếu Matt đã không đưa ra nên chính sách không cho điểm cộng.

 

"Ồ," Foggy trả lời, nghe bất ngờ. "Nhưng lúc thầy ra khỏi lớp trông thầy hấp tấp lắm." Đúng rồi, cái đó. Matt nhún vai.

 

"Tại tôi muốn duỗi chân chút thôi," anh nói dối dễ dàng. "Giờ tôi thấy tốt hơn rồi." Anh xem xét trong một lúc. "Nhưng chắc em còn tiết học nữa." Foggy ầm ừ.

 

"Thật ra, hôm nay thì không," cậu ấy cho Matt biết. "Thầy là tiết cuối của em. Kết thúc ngày học như vậy là rất tốt. Thật sự rất là _vui._ "

 

Chuyện là, cậu ấy không nghe như cậu ấy đang cố nịnh bợ Matt. Nó chỉ là một lời khen lơ đãng, vui tươi và thong thả. Cậu ấy thiếu chút thì nghe như cậu ấy đang nói với bản thân, không có chút nhấn mạnh có chủ đích nào với từ ngữ cả. Cậu ấy chỉ thật sự nghĩ rằng lớp học rất là _vui._

 

Rõ ràng là cậu ta bị điên.

 

"Em có chắc em không muốn hỏi gì về lớp chứ?" Matt hỏi, và anh đang nhắm bắt một chút. Anh thường không thích trả lời câu hỏi về luật lệ hơn về lý thuyết, nhưng anh sẽ đưa ra ngoại lệ. Anh muốn nghe về lớp học của mình vui như thế nào.

 

"Ờ, thì, em đoán là em muốn biết thêm về giáo trình một tí," Foggy ngẫm nghĩ lên tiếng. "Thấy có giờ văn phòng không?"

 

Matt có giờ văn phòng vào thứ Hai và sáng thứ Tư. Bây giờ là chiều thứ Sáu.

 

"Thật ra là bây giờ nè. Trùng hợp nhỉ," Matt bình thản nói.

 

"Hay quá," Foggy phấn khởi kêu lên. "Còn có ai trong lịch của thầy không, hay em có thể lén vào?" Matt mỉm cười dịu dàng với cậu ấy.

 

"Vừa có chỗ trống. May mắn thật nhỉ."

 

* * *

 

Giờ anh đã bình tĩnh hơn, Matt có thể nghe thấy dòng máu tranh luận bên trong Foggy một lần nữa, Foggy không có tàn bạo, không phải như vừa nãy, nhưng cậu ấy lại lành mạch và lanh lợi và cậu ấy luôn có vẻ biết chính xác phải nói gì.

 

Một chuyện không được thể hiện trong cuộc tranh luận khi nãy chính là Foggy cũng vô cùng hài hước.

 

"Không, thật luôn. Mực dính _khắp mọi nơi._ Nguyên một ngày đó em xanh lè xanh lét, và em còn phải đi phỏng vấn nhận học nữa. Em không biết _được_ tại sao trường Columbia lại nhận em vào—em nghĩ là họ thấy tội cho em. Hay có thể họ tưởng em là một con Xì Trum, thế nên đây được tính là hoàn cảnh có lợi."

 

Bụng của Matt đau nhói lên vì cười quá nhiều.

 

"Ít nhất không phải là màu cam. Oompa-Loompa không còn được xem là người thiểu số nữa," anh thẳng mặt báo cho Foggy biết, và nó làm họ lại cười òa lên rộn rã.

 

"Không bị dính mực thì chắc em cũng có thể được xem là Yêu Tinh, tại cái dòng máu Ai-len của em này," Foggy nghĩ ngợi thành tiếng, vẫn còn cười giòn giã. "Một con Xì Trum lai Yêu Tinh. Trời ạ, được vậy là em nhận ngay luôn học bổng toàn phần rồi."

 

"Em có học bổng mà," Matt tranh luận, hoài nghi và hứng thú. "Tôi biết chắc là thế." Không thể nào một người như Foggy lại không nhận được một vé trọn gói.

 

"Đúng là có thật," Foggy đồng ý, chút tự mãn. "Nhưng nếu em là một con Xì Trum lai Yêu Tinh thì em đâu cần phải học bù đầu bù cổ hồi ở trường đâu." Cậu ấy rên rĩ, "Thay vào đó, em lại là một con mọt sách. Mọt sách điển hình luôn đấy. Em được dự một bữa tiệc đại học duy nhất trong đời, và nguyên buổi em ngồi đó _học bài._ Em lỡ mất trò beer pong để ngồi học nguồn gốc tiếng Latin đấy."

 

"Nhưng em đậu được lớp đó," Matt đoán, và Foggy thở dài đồng ý. "Nhưng mà cũng tiếc thật. Trò beer pong vui lắm đấy."

 

"Được rồi, có hai thứ rất quan trọng nhưng cũng rất sai trái với cái câu đó," Foggy nhạt giọng chỉ ra. "Thứ nhất, cái việc mà một người mù chơi giỏi trò beer pong là hoàn toàn đáng ngờ. Xin lỗi nhé, có sao em nói vậy thôi. Thứ hai, thầy là thầy giáo cơ mà, thầy không nên đi khuyến khích mấy hành vi quậy phá và uống rượu say xỉn." Matt nhún vai.

 

"Tôi _rất_ giỏi trò beer pong nhé," anh chỉnh lại Foggy. "Và tôi đâu có khuyến khích gì. Học hành rất quan trọng, và vui hơn nhiều." Foggy cười khẩy.

 

"Đúng, nguồn gốc tiếng Latin đôi lúc cũng dữ dội lắm." Foggy nói, chút đùa cợt. "Thêm vào một chai rượu là thành tiệc thật luôn. In vino veritas." Matt khì cười.

 

"Tốt lắm," anh ung dung khen ngợi. "Phát âm hoàn hảo luôn."

 

Thật ra đúng là thế. Foggy rất biết cách làm từ ngữ uốn lượn khỏi phiến lưỡi của mình, thật tự nhiên và trôi chảy. Mấy thứ khác cậu ấy nói cũng thế, không chỉ có tiếng Latin thôi. Nó nghe thật tuyệt diệu đối với Matt—âm thanh là mọi thứ đối với anh. Được nghe thứ gì đó thật dễ chịu đúng là một ơn phước.

 

"Đúng ra em đã nên học tiếng Punjabi. Học tiếng Punjabi là con gái nó bu đầy," Foggy chua chát phàn nàn. "Và em cũng đã nên quyết định học môn nào đó có liên quan đến ngành chính của em thay vì một ngôn ngữ khác." Matt chớp chớp mắt.

 

"Em học tận hai ngôn ngữ à?" anh hỏi, cảm thấy ấn tượng. Người khác học một thứ tiếng thôi còn không nỗi. Anh đã học tốt tiếng Tây Ban Nha, và qua loa được một vài thứ tiếng Châu Á để hiểu rõ hơn triết lý nằm sau các môn võ thuật của anh, nhưng hơn thế thì không còn gì.

 

Foggy ậm ừ.

 

"Kiểu thế. Em cũng có học chữ Braille—và, thầy biết đó, hồi đó thì có vẻ đó là chuyện vô ích nhưng giờ thì có vẻ rất hữu ích," cậu ấy lạc quan nói.

 

"Em học _chữ_ _Braille_ à?" Matt hỏi, ngờ vực. Điều này có vẻ quá tốt để là sự thật được. Sinh viên ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất của anh học chữ Braille. Cậu ấy có thể hiểu được một ngôn ngữ mang ý nghĩa rất đặc biệt đối với Matt, một thứ mà anh quý báu.

 

"Dạ, vâng," Foggy dễ dàng nói. "Em luôn nghĩ nó rất là hay. Như thứ gì đó từ phim điệp viên mà ra—một mật mã bí mật. Một mật mã bí mật nhấp nhô."

 

Một mật mã bí mật nhấp nhô. Không hẳn là cách mà Matt sẽ miêu tả nó, nhưng cũng không xa lắm với sự thật.

 

"Chứng minh đi," anh ra lệnh, đẩy tờ giấy đầu tiên anh có thể chạm tay vào trên mặt bàn. Có một tiếng lào xào của giấy khi Foggy nhặt nó lên, và một khoảng ngừng ngắn ngủi.

 

"Đây là một lời đề nghị không lắm lịch sự rằng giáo sư môn chính sách đối ngoại nên ngừng diễn văn ồn ào inh tai nhức óc ngay cạnh phòng kế bên," Foggy nhạt nhẽo cho anh biết. Cậu ấy tạo một âm thanh thích thú. "Quào, cái này _xấu tính_ thật đấy. Thầy đã gửi cái này đi thật à?"

 

"Ông ta không có đọc được chữ Braille," Matt nói, hơi phiền muộn rằng tờ giấy nằm ngay trên mặt bàn của anh không phải thứ gì đó nhạt nhão như một tờ lịch trình. Thay vào đó nó lại là một bài phàn nàn chứa rất nhiều từ ngữ—những từ nếu anh còn là một đứa con nít thì sẽ phải chịu ăn phạt no đòn—về những điểm tệ hại của thầy giáo ở phòng cạnh bên. "Dù gì thì tôi cũng đâu định gửi cho ông ta. Tôi chỉ cần trút giận tí thôi."

 

"Hừm. Em không nghe thấy gì hết," Foggy xem xét. "Hôm nay ổng có còn diễn văn không?"

 

Thật à? Matt cũng không chắc. Anh đã không thể để ý đến thứ gì khác ngoài Foggy ngồi đây nói chuyện suốt một giờ qua.

 

"Có." Chắc là có. Ngày nào Matt có tiết dạy thì ông ta cũng thuyết trình mà. "Thính giác của tôi chỉ có hơi..." Anh quơ quơ tay mơ hồ. Foggy tạo một âm thanh nhận biết.

 

"Hiểu rồi," cậu ấy nói, giọng nói thấu hiểu. "Hay thật."

 

Đúng là vậy, Matt thầm nghĩ. Anh không còn nghĩ nhiều về nó nữa, và anh dường như chưa từng nói về nó. Nó chỉ là một bí mật khác mà anh phải giữ kín, và anh không chắc được liệu nó sẽ làm cho người khác thấy bất an hay không. Nội chuyện mù lòa đơn giản, bình thường của anh cũng đủ làm họ thấy bất an, nên chắc thính giác tăng cao sẽ làm họ sợ mất vía luôn. Foggy không có vẻ bất an hay sợ hãi gì cả.

 

Và đúng, cậu ấy không biết rằng Matt có thể nghe thấy _nhịp_ _tim_ của cậu ấy, đều đặn và chầm chậm. Cậu ấy không biết Matt có thể ngửi thấy rằng cậu ấy đã ăn bánh mì kẹp bơ đậu phọng và thạch vào bữa trưa và uống thêm một ly sữa sô-cô-la sau đó. Cậu ấy không biết rằng Matt có thể nhận ra cậu ấy đang mặc đồ vừa mới giặc bằng nước giặt không mùi, hoặc cậu ấy dùng dầu gội hương dâu tây, hoặc cậu ấy mua kem đánh răng bạc hà cay thay vì bạc hà lục.

 

Foggy không biết những chuyện đó, nhưng cậu ấy thấy an tâm với chuyện anh bị mù và cậu ấy thấy an tâm với thính giác của anh, và nhiêu đó là nhiều hơn cả Matt có thể hi vọng.

 

"Cảm ơn em," anh tĩnh lặng nói. Anh hắng giọng khi cuống họng anh bổng cảm thấy quá khô khan. "Vậy là, bộ em ghét anh hùng giấu mặt nhiều đến vậy thật à?" anh nhanh chóng hỏi để che đậy lòng biết ơn quá cao rộng của anh. Foggy cười.

 

"Không hẳn," cậu ấy thú thật. "Em nghĩ là tùy theo anh hùng đó thôi. Kiểu, họ săn lùng những ai, cách thức làm việc của họ ra sao. Mức độ bạo lực cũng quan trọng. Có chừng mực rõ ràng, thấy biết không?" Matt nhăn mặt. Mức độ bạo lực. Nếu đó là thứ Foggy dựa theo để đánh giá, thì Matt chắc sẽ không ăn được điểm tốt rồi.

 

"Đúng. Tất nhiên," anh đồng ý nhợt nhạt. "Bạo lực là điều sai trái mà."

 

Bạo lực _đúng là_ sai trái. Chỉ là cơ thể của Matt không chịu hiểu chuyện đó thôi.

 

"Đúng," Foggy hào hứng trả lời. "Nhưng nhìn chung đó hả? Ừ, thì, họ cũng được."

 

Matt có thể chấp nhận 'cũng được'. Đó là một điểm bắt đầu rất tốt cho một cuộc thương lượng. Tất nhiên, không có cái gì để thương lượng hết. Anh sẽ không bao giờ cho Foggy biết về những chuyện anh làm lúc trời vào đêm đêm. Kể cả khi anh _không_ _phải_ là một chiến binh đường phố giấu mặt, không có lý do gì để nói chuyện với một học sinh về những chuyện Matt thích làm sau giờ dạy.

 

Nhưng đó lại là chuyện họ đang làm. Đó là thứ họ đã làm trong—đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ? Matt còn không nghĩ về chuyện đó. Anh không có chú ý cho lắm.

 

"Em có thể xem giúp tôi giờ là mấy giờ rồi không?" anh lịch thiệp hỏi, và anh nghe thấy tiếng lục xục khi Foggy lấy điện thoại ra và gõ gõ trên màn hình.

 

"Quào, đã mười giờ rồi," Foggy thì thầm, kinh ngạc. Bốn tiếng đồng hồ. Họ đã nói chuyện suốt bốn tiếng đồng hồ. Nếu Matt phải trả lời, anh sẽ nói là chỉ mới một tiếng, làm tròn lên. "Thời gian bay nhanh thật khi mình đang vui nhỉ?"

 

"Có vẻ là vậy," Matt lầm bầm.

 

Anh chưa bao giờ không để ý đến môi trường của mình nhiều như thế này. Anh thường có thể gợi lại thời gian chỉ trong một phút, một bộ đồng hồ sinh học luôn luôn tích tắc không nghỉ. Thời gian chỉ là thêm một giác quan nữa, chỉ là một thứ để xây dựng thế giới của anh.

 

Nhưng hôm nay anh đã không nghe thấy tiếng giáo sư chính sách đối ngoại, và anh không nhớ đến thời gian. Foggy Nelson nguy hiểm thật.

 

"Em sẽ ngừng làm phiền thầy, em hứa," Foggy đùa giỡn hứa hẹn, và có một tiếng chân ghế chà xát trên sàn nhà. Matt lắc đầu, đứng dậy để dẫn Foggy đến cửa.

 

"Không, nói chuyện với em rất vui," anh ấm giọng nói. "Tôi thích biết thêm về học sinh của mình." Trong bốn tiếng liền, bao gồm có lẽ mười phút nói về lớp học.

 

"Ồ, tuyệt," Foggy đáp lời, nghe bất ngờ nhưng hài lòng. "Thầy cũng vậy. Em đoán là em sẽ gặp lại thầy ở lớp nhỉ?" Matt gật đầu, mỉm cười dịu dàng.

 

"Tất nhiên," anh hứa hẹn. "Và cửa văn phòng tôi lúc nào cũng rộng mở. Giờ văn phòng vào thứ Sáu của tôi thường được trống." Đa phần là bởi vì anh không _có_ giờ văn phòng vào thứ Sáu. "Thế nên nếu em cần nói chuyện thì cứ ghé qua nhé?"

 

"Cảm ơn thầy," Foggy nói, và cậu ấy nghe cảm kích và hạnh phúc bởi ý nghĩ đó. "Em sẽ ghé qua. Ý em là, hi vọng là em sẽ không _cần_ phải ghé qua, bởi vì như vậy có nghĩa là em đang gặp rắc rối trong lớp, nhưng dù gì thì nó cũng sẽ vui lắm."

 

Vui. Foggy dùng từ đó rất nhiều. Matt không biết liệu Foggy chỉ nhìn chung là một người khôi hài luôn thấy thứ gì cũng vui, hay liệu cậu ấy thấy riêng _Matt_ là vui thật. Anh sẽ không bận tâm nếu cái thứ hai là sự thật.

 

"Ngủ ngon nhé, Foggy," Matt nhẹ giọng nói với cậu ấy, mở cửa ra và cho phép Foggy bước ra ngoài. "Khi nãy đúng là một cuộc tranh luận rất kì diệu đấy."

 

"Tại nó có chủ đề kì diệu thôi," Foggy gửi lại lời khen, giọng nói trở nên yên lặng hơn khi cậu ấy cất bước đi. "Em mong cho tới chủ đề sau lắm đấy." Matt đừng chờ cho đến khi tiếng bước chân của Foggy mờ nhạt hoàn toàn rồi mới đóng cửa lại. Nụ cười của anh hiện tại là chân thật nhất, hơn hẳn bao lúc khác.

 

"Tôi cũng thế."

 

* * *

 

Chủ đề tiếp theo là về sự ít ỏi của người thiểu số trong giới anh hùng giấu mặt. Matt viết ra nó sau buổi trò chuyện của họ, và Foggy diễn thuyết cả một bài luận về sự kì diệu của sự đa sắc tộc và ứng dụng của nó. Vào một thời điểm, cậu ấy nhắc tới một giả định rất tài tình về việc Xì Trum và Oompa-Loompa có thể cân bằng lẫn nhau trong kĩ năng ngôn ngữ và sự nhạy bén.

 

Matt nghẹn lấy ngụm cà phê đang uống và cho cậu ấy một điểm A. Đây không phải là thiên vị. Nó rõ ràng là một bàn thắng, và Foggy rất tài giỏi. Cả lớp còn _vỗ tay_ nữa kìa. Một vài người còn huýt sáo nữa. Nếu không có phần Oompa-Loompa thì Matt cũng sẽ cho cậu ấy điểm A. Phần Oompa-Loompa chỉ là quả đào ngọt liệm đặt bên trên thôi.

 

Ngạc nhiên thay, Foggy trở lại văn phòng của anh vào thứ Sáu tuần tới. Anh đã mong chờ, nhưng không dám chắc chắn. Foggy đã nói là nó rất vui, nhưng một trong những phẩm chất tốt nhất của một cậu luật sư trẻ tráng chính là khả năng nói dối mà không ngượng miệng.

 

Nhưng Foggy vẫn trở lại để gặp anh mặc cho nỗi lo âu của anh, và nó _đúng_ _là_ vui thật. Foggy đang nói sự thật, và Matt đồng ý. Lần đầu tiên đã vui rồi và lần thứ hai còn tốt hơn nữa.

 

"Em tranh luận vậy là quá tốt luôn," Foggy khoe khoang mà không chút khiêm tốn. "Đúng không?" Matt thở dài.

 

"Chẳng lẽ tôi định khen sắc thái đáng ấn tượng của em, nhưng mà tôi nghĩ mình em tự khen thôi chắc của đủ rồi nhỉ?" Matt đùa với cậu ấy. Foggy cười rộ lên.

 

"Không, thầy chậm chân quá rồi. Lời khen của thầy đã được chấp nhận," cậu ấy vui vẻ nói. "Sắc thái của em _rất_ đáng ấn tượng, cảm ơn thầy đã để ý thấy." Matt đảo mắt một vòng nhưng nụ cười vẫn rạng nở trên môi.

 

"Ừ, làm sao mà em _nghĩ_ ra về Oompa-Loompa thế?" Matt hỏi han một cách mỉa mai. "Đúng là tài lắm đấy." Foggy lại òa cười.

 

"Nếu là viết ra giấy thì em sẽ trích thầy rồi," cậu ấy nói, rồi ngừng lại. "Không, thật ra em sẽ chôm nó mà không chút xấu hổ luôn. Tài sản trí tuệ là một bộ phận rất mơ hồ, thầy biết mà. Thầy sẽ không đời nào chứng mình được em đã chôm của thầy."

 

"Em nhẫn tâm thật đấy," Matt trêu giỡn mắng. "Tôi nên đánh trượt em vì tội ăn cắp." Foggy mừng rỡ kêu lên.

 

"Vậy có nghĩa là thầy đã không đánh trượt em," cậu ấy kết luận. "Em được điểm A, có phải không? Không, A cộng mới đúng. _Không,_ bài tranh luận của em tốt quá nên em vòng lại một vòng qua chữ Z luôn. Em được điểm Z cộng."

 

"Điểm B," Matt chỉnh lại. "Nếu tôi cảm thấy mình nên rộng lượng." Foggy khịt mũi.

 

"Không đúng, là điểm A cơ," cậu ấy tự tin khẳng định. "Thầy thích lắm cơ mà."

 

Matt đúng là thích thật. Bài tranh luận đó tốt hơn hẳn của bất cứ ai trong lớp. Matt không biết làm sao mà anh đã sống sót được hồi không có những bài luận của Foggy. Giờ anh nghiện rồi. Anh đã có sẵn đây năm chủ đề khác nhau để cho những cuộc tranh luận sắp tới của Foggy. Anh không thể đợi đến lúc nghe được Foggy sẽ làm gì với chúng. Nó sẽ tuyệt lắm đây.

 

"Điểm C," anh trả lời thật chắc chắn. "Trừ."

 

"Đồ dối trá," Foggy nói nhỏ, nhưng không có chút cay đắng gì trong lời nói. "Vậy thì, tuần của thầy sao rồi?" Matt chớp mắt.

 

Cái này mới đây. Anh đã từng nói về quá khứ của anh, nhưng chỉ những kí ức liên quan đến chủ đề hay được gợi nhớ thôi. Và Foggy đã từng nói về cuộc sống hiện tại của cậu ấy, bài tập về nhà và thời gian biểu, nhưng cậu ấy làm thế cũng phải thôi, kiểu vậy. Đây là lúc để cậu ấy nói, còn Matt thì ngồi lắng nghe.

 

"Cũng tốt?" anh thử nói, không chắc chắn.

 

Anh thật ra chưa từng nói về 'tuần của thầy sao rồi' cũng đã được một thời gian dài. Ít nhất. Anh thân quen với những giáo viên còn lại theo một kiểu xa cách, và một câu 'tuần của thầy sao rồi' có được hỏi một hai lần, nhưng Matt thường chỉ trả lời một câu 'ổn' rồi bỏ ra khỏi đó. Nhưng giờ thì anh không muốn phớt lờ Foggy đi, không phải sau khi Foggy đã quá mở mang và bao dung về cuộc sống của cậu ấy như thế này.

 

"Đó là một câu hỏi, không phải câu trả lời," Foggy trêu chọc. "Thôi mà, cho em biết đại thứ gì đi. Thầy có đọc cuốn sách nào hay không? Ăn gì đó ngon ngon không? Có học ngôn ngữ nào mới không?"

 

Không hẳn. Nhưng câu đó nghe thật buồn tẻ và có phần thảm hại, nên Matt không nói ra.

 

"Tôi có đến phòng gym?" anh đưa ra, và nó lại nghe như một câu hỏi nữa, nhưng anh giờ đang lạc trôi đây.

 

Đó là sự thật, nếu Hell's Kitchen được tính là phòng gym, còn lũ tội phạm là bao cát.

 

"Thấy chưa? Cái đó nghe hay đấy," Foggy khuyến khích. "Không phải phương pháp giải tỏa thể chất tinh thần ưa thích của em, nhưng—ôi trời," cậu ấy thở gấp, hoảng hốt. "Em không có ý nói thế. Em xin lỗi thầy, nói vậy nghe ít có duyên quá. Nó chỉ tự nhiên bay ra. Em không có bộ lọc gì hết, em thề đó. Xin lỗi nhé. Trời ạ."

 

Matt chớp chớp mắt. Hử. Được thôi.

 

Foggy nghe vô cùng hoảng hốt, thế nên Matt đẩy sự bất ngờ của mình sang một bên và ôn hòa mỉm cười nhìn cậu ấy.

 

"Này, không sao đâu," anh an ủi. "Tôi không thấy bị xúc phạm đâu."

 

Sửng sốt, đúng là có, nhưng xúc phạm thì không. Tình dục có xảy ra mà. Matt không thường nghĩ về học sinh của mình dưới khung cảnh đó, nhưng anh vẫn biết nó có đó. Nó đúng là có phần rùng rợn khi học sinh vào lớp có mùi như mồ hôi và thoảng hương của nhau. Matt biết nhiều hơn anh muốn rất nhiều về tình trạng hẹn họ của cá thể học sinh trường Columbia. Và cả cá thể giáo viên nữa. Và luôn cái cá thể lao công.

 

Nghĩ tời mà Matt muốn sởn cả da gà.

 

"Thật hả?" Foggy ngập ngừng hỏi, và giọng của cậu ấy nghẹn ngào một chút—có lẽ đang dùng hai tay bịt mặt lại. "Em vô cùng xin lỗi luôn."

 

"Không sao mà, Foggy," Matt thành khẩn lặp lại. "Thôi chuyển sang chủ đề khác nhé. Còn _em_ thì đã làm gì trong tuần này?"

 

Matt có lẽ nên kết thúc buổi gặp này sớm thôi, rủ lòng thương cho Foggy một chút và cho cậu ấy thời gian để hạ hỏa, nhưng Matt đã không nghe về Foggy làm gì trong tuần này và anh _muốn_ biết.

 

Dù Matt có là con người thấu hiểu tới bao nhiêu, anh thật sự hi vọng rằng Foggy sẽ không nói là cậu ấy đã đi giải tỏa thể chất tinh thần.

 

"Em xem một bộ phim," Foggy ngập ngừng đáp lời. "Thật ra, em đã xem bộ Chiến Tranh Giữa Các Vì Sao ấy—ba bộ hay nhất đấy. Thầy đã xem mấy phim đó rồi mà, phải chứ?" Matt gật đầu, thành thật thấy vui lòng.

 

Người ta thường hay rón chân quanh chủ đề phim ảnh, như thể Matt sẽ ngã nhào ra khóc lóc với ý nghĩ rằng anh không thể đi xem bộ Nhiệm Vụ Bất Khả Thi mới nhất. Họ hình như nghĩ rằng đối với người mù, phim ảnh không còn tồn tại, mặc dù Matt chắc đã xem nhiều bộ kinh điển hơn cả đám bọn họ cộng lại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi mà anh có cơ hội. Anh đã nghe thêm cả trăm bộ nữa kể từ đó.

 

"Em thích nhất phần nào?" anh nhẹ giọng hỏi. Foggy trả lời nhanh chóng hơn lần này, giọng nói nhộn nhịp hơn.

 

"Được rồi, em có cả một bản danh sách rõ ràng về cái này, và một vài biểu đồ nữa. Nhưng em sẽ làm tóm lại cho thầy, rồi thầy có thể đưa ra biện hộ của mình," Foggy nói. Matt mỉm cười, kinh ngạc và hứng thú đều nhau.

 

"Em muốn có một cuộc tranh luận có cấu trúc về Chiến Tranh Giữa Các Vì Sao à?" anh hỏi kĩ, và Foggy tạo một âm thanh phấn khởi.

 

"Vâng, sẽ tuyệt lắm cho coi!" Cơn xấu hổ đã biến mất khỏi giọng nói của cậu ấy, sự nồng nhiệt ùa vào thế chỗ của nó, Foggy đúng là biết cách phục hồi, Matt thầm nghĩ đầy trìu mến. Hoặc cậu ấy có sự chú ý kéo dài bằng trí nhớ của cá vàng.

 

Cũng đã lâu rồi kể từ khi Matt thật sự tham gia vào một cuộc tranh luận. Anh thường chỉ đánh giá thôi, và như thế thì không hào hứng bằng. Còn lâu hơn nữa kể từ khi Matt có cơ hội nói về Chiến Tranh Giữa Các Vì Sao, và anh không nghĩ anh đã từng có một cuộc tranh luận có cấu trúc về nó.

 

"Tôi phải cảnh báo em trước là tôi là học sinh ưu tú trong năm của tôi đấy," Matt cho cậu ấy biết. "Tôi rất giỏi đấy nhé." Foggy cười khẩy.

 

"Em có thể đấu lại thầy mà," cậu ấy tự tin thách thức, và Matt nhún vai.

 

"Thua thì ráng chịu nhé," anh dịu dàng nói. "Sáu phút. Bắt đầu."

 

* * *

 

"Làm sao mà thầy đọc được ghi chú của mình vậy?"

 

Matt ngừng lại việc sắp xếp của mình. Anh có một tá bản đánh giá học sinh cần phải nộp, và anh cần phải chuyển chúng từ chữ Braille sang bản in thường. Tất nhiên là sẽ không khó lắm. Có đủ loại hệ thống cho việc đó, và cả bàn trợ giúp nữa. Matt cũng có thể tự mình làm bằng tay khi không ai để ý nhìn. Nhưng anh đã nhắc đến qua loa cho Foggy, để tìm chút cảm thông, và anh không ngờ Foggy lại lập tức mời đọc và chuyển đổi chúng giúp anh. Mấy năm còng lưng học chữ Braille cuối cùng cũng có ích được chút, Foggy phấn chấn nói.

 

Đây là một hành động rất đáng yêu, và Matt thì lại rất lười. Anh chấp nhận lời mời. Foggy đã hoàn thành tất cả—trừ bản đánh giá của cậu ấy, tất nhiên, Matt không cho cậu ấy đọc—nhưng cậu ấy vẫn còn ở đây. Matt _muốn_ cậu ấy ở đây.

 

Đã được năm tuần rồi, và Foggy không chỉ đến vào thứ Sáu thôi nữa. Giờ văn phòng của Matt vẫn là sáng thứ Hai và thứ Tư, cho mọi người khác _trừ_ Foggy. Đối với Foggy, giờ văn phòng của Matt là nguyên ngày, mọi ngày. Đến bây giờ, họ rời khỏi lớp cùng một lúc và cùng nhau bước đến văn phòng của Matt, và những ngày Foggy không có tiết cậu ấy vẫn ghé vào. Thậm chí không cần phải hỏi—đây chỉ là một thứ mà họ làm.

 

Foggy chưa bao giờ nói về chủ đề của cậu ấy một lần nào trước khi buổi tranh luận, chỉ nói rằng Matt sẽ thích lắm cho xem. Họ nói về những lớp khác của Foggy thay vào đó, và những lớp tương tự mà Matt đã học trong khoảng thời gian ở trường luật của anh. Matt có lẽ nên cảm thấy tội lỗi vì anh thấy mấy câu chuyện của Foggy về đồng nghiệp của anh vô cùng buồn cười, nhưng anh không hối hận chút xíu nào.

 

Foggy cũng cho anh biết mọi người có hình dáng ra sao nữa, để làm sống động câu chuyện hơn. Matt _biết ngay_ là ông giáo sư chính sách đối ngoại có cặp mắt hí mà, anh biết ngay. Mũi cũng to nữa, Foggy đã nhộn nhịp cho anh biết. Nghe những thứ này còn thỏa mãn hơn cả bất cứ những ghi chú thô lỗ nào Matt đã viết ra.

 

Nói đến ghi chú...

 

"Tôi đọc ghi chú của tôi như thường thôi," Matt nhắc nhở với một nụ cười sửng sốt. "Mật mã bí mật nhấp nhô này, nhớ chứ?" Foggy ậm ừ trầm ngâm.

 

"Nhớ," cậu ấy đồng ý, và Matt lắc đầu, hứng thú nhưng vẫn chút mơ hồ về mục đích của câu hỏi kia là gì. Thành thật mà nói, anh đôi lúc vẫn không rõ đầu óc của Foggy hoạt động ra sao. "Nhưng làm sao thầy đọc được mấy cái thầy đã dùng bút viết ra ra?"

 

Matt khựng đứng người.

 

"Bút?" anh nhỏ giọng lặp lại. "Tôi đâu có viết ghi chú bằng bút đâu. Như thế sẽ là không thể." Anh cố khiến lời nói kèm theo một nốt trìu mến thương yêu, nhưng thay vào đó nó chỉ thốt ra đầy run rẩy.

 

"Ừ, em cũng tưởng vậy," Foggy nói chậm. "Em có thấy vài tờ giấy với chữ viết tay nằm đây đó, nhưng em tưởng là người khác đã viết chúng." Chết, như thế thì cẩu thả quá, để ghi chú ra cho người khác thấy như vậy. Anh đã quen với Foggy luôn tới đây nên anh còn không thèm dọn dẹp trước khi Foggy xuất hiện.

 

Matt gật đầu.

 

"Đúng rồi," anh nhanh chóng nói. "Chúng là thư từ của mấy giáo sư khác." Mà Matt lẽ ra không thể đọc được. Ừ, thì, anh có người đọc cho anh nghe. Không phải Foggy, nhưng có người.

 

Đó là một lời biện luận vô cùng yếu ớt. Dòng máu tranh luận bên trong Matt nhạt màu đầy xấu hổ.

 

"Không," Foggy nói, còn chậm hơn cả trước. Nhưng chắc chắn, cậu ấy nghe rất chắc chắn. "Không phải là người khác viết. Thầy có dính mực trên tay. Ngón tay này, nơi thầy sẽ cầm bút và đầu ngón tay như thể thầy đã chạm vào giấy khi mực vẫn còn ướt. Em cũng hay bị vậy, do vô tình thôi."

 

Matt xoa xoa ngón tay vào với nhau, lo lắng. Đúng, có một chút dinh dính từ mực viết trên làn da đầu ngón tay của anh. Trước đây anh đã không để ý đến nó, nhưng nó vẫn nằm đó. Rõ ràng như ban ngày cho những ai chịu nhòm ngó.

 

"Không phải là mực đâu," Matt nói dối, rồi nhăn mặt. Câu đó tệ thật đấy. Foggy đâu có ngốc—khá rõ ràng nó chính là mực. "Em biết tôi không đọc được chữ viết mà, Foggy. Tôi bị mù mà." Đánh vậy hèn quá trời, rút ra chiêu 'tôi bị mù', nhưng Matt không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

 

"Là mực mà," Foggy thẳng giọng khẳng định. "Tay thầy có đầy mực xanh kia kìa. Thầy có đôi tay của một con Xì Trum tội lỗi."

 

"Tôi không có mà," Matt phản đối, cảm thấy xúc phạm bởi ý nghĩ đó. "Nó không phải... không phải là..." Anh không chắc được mình phải nói gì đây.

 

"Này, không sao đâu," Foggy nhẹ nhàng nói với anh, có vẻ đã nhận thấy chuyện này còn lớn hơn cả chỉ trêu đùa vẩn vơ mà thôi. "Vậy là thầy có thể bằng cách nào đó tự mình viết ra giấy rồi đọc lại sau. Vậy thì hay thật đấy." Cậu ấy cân nhắc. "Nhưng mà em không biết làm sao mà thầy làm vậy được."

 

Matt ngần ngại. Anh chưa bao giờ thật sự _kể_ cho ai khác biết về giác quan của anh cả. Bố của anh đã biết ngay từ lúc ban đầu, khi Matt la hét và không thể nào chịu nỗi kể cả mặt vải và âm thanh đơn giản nhất, và Stick đã đặc biệt tìm kiếm anh bởi vì chúng. Nhưng hơn thế thì, Matt đã giữ nó như một bí mật khép kín.

 

Và có lý do chứ. Người ta đã nhìn anh với anh mắt kì quặc rồi, anh có thể nhận thấy. Cộng thêm giác quan siêu nhiên nữa, biết rằng anh có thể kể được một số những bí mật sâu kín nhất của họ chỉ trong vài phút gặp mặt họ, biết rằng anh có thể nhận biết mỗi lần họ nói dối hay gian lận... Người ta chỉ không thích thế. Là người khác biệt rất nguy hiểm. Là người khác biệt cũng không dẫn đến việc tiếp dẫn một cuộc đời hai mặt. Người ta soi mói kĩ càng hơn khi mình là người khác biệt, họ để ý thấy nhiều hơn. Matt không thể để điều đó xảy ra.

 

Nhưng đây là _Foggy_ cơ mà. Foggy, cậu học sinh với tranh luận tuyệt vời, luôn biết nhìn mọi phía của vấn đề và thấu hiểu. Foggy, người đã bỏ lỡ thứ Sáu của mình để đọc và chuyển đổi các bản đánh giá học sinh chán ngấy. Foggy, người đã nói rằng nó rất vui bằng một giọng nói thật chân thành—không bởi vì những bài đánh giá, nhưng bởi vì cuộc trò chuyện giữa họ. Họ đã rất _vui._

 

"Tôi có thể đọc được những thứ tôi dùng bút viết _bởi_ _vì_ tôi đã dùng bút viết chúng." Matt cẩn trọng thú thật. "Lực ấn xuống để lại những đường nét, những vết lõm, và chúng có cảm giác khác biệt đối với tôi khi tôi chạm vào chúng, nếu tôi ấn đủ mạnh. Đó là lý do tại sao..." Anh đưa tay mình lên. Bắt xanh tay. Anh mỉm cười yếu ớt. "Nó có hơi kì lạ, tôi biết.”

 

Có một khoảng im lặng ngắn ngủi.

 

"Thầy là người tuyệt vời nhất _trên đời._ " Foggy thở phào ra, nghe thật sửng sốt. Matt chớp mắt, bất ngờ. Đấy không phải là phản ứng mà anh đã mong đợi. "Thật là hay quá đi. Nó như sức manh siêu nhiên vậy."

 

 _Em không biết được đâu,_ Matt thầm nghĩ đầy mỉa mai.

 

"Cảm ơn em," anh nói, cảm thấy nhẹ lòng. Foggy không nghe buồn bực hay bất an. Cậu ấy nghe chỉ bình thản và hiếu kì như lúc cậu ấy tìm ra về thính giác của Matt. Vui vẻ, thanh thản. Như đây là chuyện hoàn toàn bình thường. Tuyệt vời, nhưng bình thường. "Không hẳn là sức mạnh siêu nhiên gì, nhưng đôi lúc nó cũng rất hữu ích."

 

"Khoan, đợi chút." Có tiếng xoẹt xoẹt của một cây bút, nhanh chóng và nhẹ nhàng, rồi có thứ gì đó được đẩy vào tay của Matt. "Đọc cái này thử xem."

 

Matt nhún vai và vâng lệnh. Giờ còn gì nữa để mà mất chứ. Lộ rồi thì chỉ còn nước đi khoe thôi.

 

"Nó ghi là..." anh ngưng lại, khịt mũi. "Tôi không nói ra thứ này đâu.”

 

"Không, không. Thôi mà," Foggy hối thúc. "Giờ thầy phải chứng minh cho em xem chứ. Không thôi là em không thèm tin thầy đâu." Rõ ràng là cậu ấy sẽ tin, nhưng cậu ấy nghe thật phấn khởi và hào hứng, thế nên Matt thở dài và quyết định đây là đền đáp cho Foggy vì đã không hoảng hốt và bỏ đi tung tin đồn rằng Matt đang giả mù.

 

"Foggy Nelson là người tuyệt vời, diệu kì, thông minh nhất trên đời này và có một sắc đẹp nghiêng thành đổ nước," Matt đọc lên trong một giọng ngang bằng đầy miễn cưỡng, đảo mắt một vòng thật dài. "Và cậu ấy là học sinh yêu thích nhất của tôi."

 

Nhưng để công bằng, nó có lẽ đều thật cả. Foggy _đúng là_ tuyệt vời, diệu kì và thông minh, và cậu ấy _đúng là_ học sinh yêu thích nhất của Matt. Matt không chắc về phần 'sắc đẹp nghiêng thành đổ nước' bởi vì anh không thể thấy được mà đánh giá, nhưng chắc nó cũng là thật. Không thể nào một người tuyệt vời, diệu kì và thông minh như Foggy đây lại cũng không xinh đẹp.

 

"Chưa có ai nói được lời nào đúng hơn cả," Foggy lên tiếng thật nghiêm túc, và Matt cười khẩy và gấp tờ giấy thành một chiếc máy bay thật gọn ghẽ, phóng nó vào phía Foggy. Trúng ngay tâm, anh đoán từ tiếng hét vang lên. "Được rồi, em không biết cái nào rùng rợn hơn đây—việc thầy có thể làm một chiếc máy bay hoàn hảo trong dưới một giây, hay việc thầy có thể phóng nó với sự chính xác cao đến như vậy. Cả hai đều rất kì lạ."

 

"Ăn may thôi." Matt lưỡng lự, nhếch môi cười. "Rồi, có hài lòng chưa?" Foggy tạo một âm thanh vui sướng.

 

"Rất hài lòng," cậu ấy trả lời. "Và đừng lo, thầy cũng là giáo viên yêu thích nhất của em."

 

Tất nhiên là vậy rồi. Nụ cười trên môi Matt giang rộng.

 

"Và _là_ giáo viên yêu thích của em, tôi có trách nhiệm nhắc nhở cho em biết rằng em, thật ra, cần phải ngủ. Cho nên, đêm nay mình dừng ở đây thôi." Anh đứng dậy, và Foggy rên than nhưng đi theo anh đến cửa.

 

"Ngủ thì chán ngấy à," Foggy than thở. "Em cũng sẽ không đi ngủ đâu. Em chắc sẽ thức nguyên đêm tiệc tùng thôi." Chắc không đâu nhé.

 

" _Đi ngủ đi,_ Foggy," Matt nhẹ giọng ra lệnh, đẩy cửa mở ra. "Tôi sẽ gặp lại em vào thứ Hai nhé?"

 

"Được rồi," Foggy thở dài, có phần chịu xui lòng. "Này, em sẽ không cho ai biết về vết mực đâu, Giáo sư Murdock. Em hứa đấy," cậu ấy nhỏ giọng thêm vào, và nó mang tính tôn kính, giống học sinh nhất, mà Foggy từng thốt ra. Matt khựng người.

 

_Giáo sư Murdock._

 

Nó nghe thật kì lạ. Foggy chưa từng dùng đến tên và chức vụ của anh như thế này. Đây là lần đầu tiên Matt nghe thấy nó bên ngoài lớp học. Và Foggy đã là 'Foggy' đối với Matt kể từ ngày đầu tiên. Foggy thú nhận sau đó rằng tên thật của cậu ấy là Franklin, nhưng cậu ấy thích Foggy hơn nên cậu ấy cứ điền tên này vào mọi bản đơn. Matt cũng thích cái tên đó hơn. Foggy là Foggy, còn Matt thì là... Giáo sư Murdock.

 

Không được.

 

"Em có thể gọi tôi là Matt đó, em biết không," anh thân ái tỏ lời, cố khiến lời nói nghe thật thong thả thay vì 'xin hãy gọi là Matt đi, tôi _cần_ phải là Matt cho em'. "Ít nhất khi chỉ có hai ta thôi.”

 

Có một khoảng im lặng, một khoảng thật vô động nên những gì Matt có thể nhận biết là tiếng tích tắc từ đồng hồ đáng ghét của một giáo sư nào đó cách đó vài phòng và tiếng hít vào nhỏ nhẹ nhất từ Foggy, quá dịu dàng để là một tiếng thở gấp nhưng vẫn đủ bất ngờ cho Matt nhận ra rằng đây có lẽ là một ý tồi. Anh mơ hồ cảm thấy như đang đứng trên đỉnh của một tòa nhà, ngón chân co quắp lại quanh bờ rìa, và anh đang cố quyết định xem nhảy xuống thì có an toàn không. Liệu có thứ gì đó êm ái để anh đáp xuống không.

 

"Matt," Foggy lặp lại một cách nghiêm nghị, nghe như cậu ấy đang thử cái tên đó, nếm lấy nó. "Được rồi."

 

Matt không gượng người nhiều đủ như anh lẽ ra phải khi Foggy cho anh một cái ôm thật nhanh và thật chặt. Thật ra, anh không gượng người một tí nào—tay của anh chỉ cuốn quanh người Foggy để Matt có thể ôm cậu ấy trở lại. Đó là một phản ứng tự nhiên, mặc dù Matt không phải là người thích đụng chạm.

 

Với Foggy thì lại khác.

 

Foggy rất êm ái, và quá, quá ấm áp. Cậu ấy ôm theo cái kiểu hạnh phúc, dễ dàng ấy mà mang ý nghĩa rằng cậu ấy thích nhận lấy tình thương, và cậu ấy rất biết cách trao nó đi. Giờ Matt có thể ngủi thấy mùi dầu gội rõ hơn, tóc của Foggy ve vuốt trên mặt anh—hương dâu tây, rạng rỡ và ngọt ngào. Thật là thoải mái, ôm lấy Foggy ấy, không ngượng nghịu một chút nào. Nó có cảm giác như họ đã nên làm điều này mãi mãi. Matt không muốn buông tay đi.

 

Đó có lẽ không phải là chuyện tốt.

 

"Vậy, _anh_ _Matt_ này, anh đã viết gì trong bản đánh giá học sinh của em thế?" Foggy đùa, rút người đi. "Bởi vì nếu anh cần giúp, anh có thể dùng ghi chú mà em đã viết ấy. Toàn là sự thật thôi, và chắc chắn là thứ mà anh đang định viết."

 

Diệu kì, tuyệt vời, thông minh. Matt đảo mắt.

 

"Tôi đã viết em là mối gây họa cho xã hội này, và tôi khuyên không nên cho ân xá gì hết," Matt thẳng mặt nói. "Ngủ ngon nhé, Foggy."

 

"Ngủ ngon," Foggy ngân nga một bài hát vui tươi khi cậu ấy bỏ đi. Matt đóng cửa lại và tựa lưng vào mặt cửa gỗ một hồi trước khi trở lại bàn làm việc.

 

Anh lấy ra bản đánh giá mà _anh_ đã viết. Anh cũng không thể nào dùng bản này được, tất nhiên. Anh sẽ cần phải nghĩ đến thứ gì khác, thứ gì đó chấp nhận được, nhưng anh vẫn có ghi chú anh đã viết cho Foggy ở trong lớp. Anh đã ghi nhận lại quan sát của tất cả mọi học sinh mình ở trong đầu, rồi viết chúng xuống sau để anh không quên. Đa số học trò của anh có một hai trang viết trong những từ ngữ nặng tay, đầy suy xét.

 

Với Foggy thì anh chỉ có được bốn từ. Anh lấy ra cây bút mực xanh, cây mà Foggy đã dùng để viết ra ghi chú của mình, và anh gạch đi hai từ trong số đó.

 

Dường như hoàn hảo.

 

* * *

 

Họ ôm nhau.

 

Không có gì được gọi là quá mức—họ chỉ ôm nhau mỗi đêm trước khi Foggy trở về kí túc xá, và đôi lúc Foggy cất được vài bước, rồi lại quay ngay trở lại và ôm Matt lần nữa. Thì họ ôm nhau hai lần một đêm, lâu lâu ba lần nếu Foggy đang có cảm hứng mến thương. Matt nghĩ anh ôm Foggy nhiều hơn là các đồng nghiệp của anh ôm sinh viên của họ, nhưng đa số đồng nghiệp của anh không có học trò như Foggy. Foggy rất đáng yêu, và Matt thích cậu ấy. Không phải là Foggy đang cố ăn điểm cộng—cậu ấy chỉ rất thân thiện thôi. Cậu ấy thích ôm người khác. Matt là người khác.

 

Matt thường _không_ _phải_ là thể loại thích ôm ấp, chất liệu vải thô cứng chà xát trên da anh và những cái chạm quá chặt kín, nhưng anh lập ngoại lệ cho riêng Foggy. Anh lập rất nhiều ngoại lệ cho Foggy. Foggy được nhận lấy nụ cười của anh, Foggy được đến thăm giờ văn phòng không hề tồn tại, và Foggy được ôm anh.

 

Nó không có cảm giác gì sai trái. Nó có cảm giác rất tự nhiên, như thể Matt lẽ ra phải ôm lấy Foggy suốt cả đời mình rồi và vũ trụ này chỉ vừa mới nhận ra điều đó.

 

Và Matt không để nó ảnh hưởng đến công việc của anh. Sau một tuần, Matt nhận ra anh phải ngừng chuyện ôm ấp lại, không thì anh phải tìm cách chấm điểm cho Foggy mà không bị thiên vị. Anh vẫn nghĩ Foggy xứng đáng điểm hoàn hảo trong mọi bài tập cùng với năm điểm cộng chỉ đơn giản vì cậu ấy là người quá tuyệt diệu, đó là lô-gic đơn giản và kiến thức về thang điểm thông thường, nhưng anh nhận ra sự thương mến của anh có thể sẽ che khuất tính phán quyết khách quan của anh trong tương lai nếu anh không cẩn thận. Thế nên giờ phải ngừng ôm ấp hoặc ngừng chấm điểm. Matt là thầy giáo. Cả công việc của anh là để chấm điểm cho bài tập của học sinh. Anh được trả lương để làm thế.

 

Thật sự là không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

 

"Các em sẽ tự chấm điểm cho nhau suốt học kì còn lại. Cứ nhập điểm vào, và số điểm sẽ được tính trung bình. Dù gì thì thuyết phục bồi thẩm đoàn là một phần quan trọng trong ngành luật. Các em nên luyện tập đi," Matt mỉm cười sắc bén. "Và hãy nhớ rằng đây không phải là một cuộc thi nổi tiếng. Hãy thành thật, không thì tôi sẽ biết đấy. Tôi vẫn là thẩm phán trong quan tòa này."

 

Có một hồi xôn xào lớn nhỏ tràn đầy bất ngờ, nhưng mọi học sinh chấp nhận mệnh lệnh một cách rất đáng nể. Có một vài rắc rối khi học sinh hùa nhóm để cho nhau điểm mà Matt phải phá vỡ bằng vài lời hù dọa qua loa. Foggy vẫn nhận được điểm hoàn hảo, và nhiều hơn một người đã hỏi Matt liệu họ có thể cho cậu ấy điểm cộng thêm không.

 

Thì, ừ, Matt có lẽ thiên vị thật đấy, nhưng anh đâu có _sai._

 

"Anh nên thấy mấy bình luận em nhận được trong bài tập của mình," Foggy tự hào nói với anh. "Em là một ngôi sao sáng đó."

 

"Ừ hử," Matt trìu mến nói, tựa cằm mình trên đầu của Foggy. Foggy phải cúi người một chút để anh có thể tựa đầu như vậy, họ không cách xa nhau lắm trong chiều cao, nhưng Foggy chưa bao giờ phàn nàn. Có một thứ gì đó rất yên bình trong việc ôm một người như thế này, cảm thấy như một tấm khiên bao quanh lấy họ, và Matt nhận ra rất nhanh chóng là anh thích ôm ấp hơn là anh đã tưởng. Và cả dâu tây nữa. Anh thích dâu tây vô cùng. "Nhớ học bài để làm kiểm tra môn luật tài liệu vào ngày mai đấy, ngôi sao sáng."

 

"Em đâu cần học," Foggy tự tin khẳng định. "Em biết làm mà." Matt lay người cậu ấy thật nhẹ.

 

" _Học bài,_ " anh nghiêm nghị ra lệnh. "Em không được phép rớt trường luật vào năm cuối đâu đó."

 

"Em có điểm GPA 4.0 mà," Foggy hắng giọng nói. "Nếu em có rớt bài kiểm tra này, em vẫn tốt nghiệp được." Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Nhưng em sẽ không đậu thủ khoa," Matt chỉ ra. "Em chỉ còn chút thôi là đạt được danh hiệu đó rồi."

 

"Anh đúng là con người cầu toàn mà," Foggy thở dài, nhưng tiếng thở dài rất ấm áp. "Đừng lo mà, Matt. Em sẽ làm anh tự hào."

 

Tay của Matt siết chặt trong chốc lát và anh mỉm cười.

 

"Tôi đã tự hào sẵn rồi," anh chân thành cho Foggy biết, và điểm một nụ hôn dịu dàng vào mái tóc của cậu ấy.

 

Lượng giáo viên hôn vào tóc sinh viên của họ sau khi ôm ấp họ trong năm phút thẳng còn ít hơn, nhưng họ _vẫn_ không có học trò như Foggy. Foggy rất đặc biệt, và Matt đã thoát khỏi chuyện chấm điểm cho cậu ấy suốt học kì còn lại. Anh không cần phải quan tâm nhiều về những thành kiến nữa. Anh có thể ôm ấp. Không có gì kì lạ hết.

 

 _Không_ _có_ mà.

 

"Với lại, nếu em hết hi vọng, thì em sẽ kêu Marci trả bài cho em. Nhỏ thường thức khuya lắm, để mà lập trình tự thế giới mới khi nhỏ làm Nữ Hoàng của Trái Đất đấy," Foggy cười rộ. "Nhỏ sẽ thống trị với một nắm đấm sắt, nhưng nhỏ hứa sẽ cho em làm Thằng Hề chính. Nên được vậy đó."

 

Marci. Matt đã từng nghe tới Marci. Nhỏ là bạn của Foggy, và từ những câu chuyện của Foggy về nhỏ, khá rõ ràng là họ đã từng hơn mức bạn bè trong quá khứ. Foggy luôn nghe sợ hãi nhỏ ấy một cách mơ hồ, nhưng cũng rất trìu mến. Chuyện kết thúc rất tốt đẹp, Matt đoán, và đánh giá bởi sự nồng nặc của mùi nước hoa Marci dùng đôi lúc trên quần áo của Foggy, Marci có lẽ không ngại khơi lại ngọn lửa cũ.

 

Nhưng Foggy chưa bao giờ có mùi như sex, vậy có nghĩa là cậu ấy chưa nói đồng ý. Tốt. Cậu ấy cần tập trung vào việc học của mình. Cậu ấy không có thời gian để hẹn hò giữa việc đi đến lớp và ghé thăm văn phòng của Matt. Cậu ấy sẽ kiệt sức mất—như thế này thì tốt hơn.

 

Matt chỉ không chắc là Marci biết điều đó.

 

"Tôi chưa thấy mệt," Matt thong thả tỏ lời. "Nếu em muốn ở lại học, thì tôi sẽ giúp em." Foggy ngập ngừng.

 

"Như vậy có phải là gian lận không?" cậu ấy thắc mắc một cách không chắc chắn, luôn có một đức hạnh thật cao quý trong khi đa số học sinh sẽ nhảy ồ vào cơ hội được có một tờ phao, và Matt thương mến điều đó trong cậu ấy. Matt lắc đầu mình.

 

"Hoàn toàn không," anh nhanh chóng nói rõ. "Tôi chưa từng học dưới thầy Carson, nên tôi không biết bài kiểm tra của thầy ấy ra sao. Nhưng tôi _có_ biết về tài liệu giảng dạy của thầy. Cứ xem đây là một buổi học thêm ngoài giờ đi."

 

"Anh _đúng_ là thầy giáo tốt," Foggy thú nhận, tự tin hơn một chút. Cậu ấy nói như thể đây là một sự thật của cuộc sống. Tuyết thì lạnh, Mặt Trời thì nóng, và Matt là một thầy giáo tốt. Matt thương mến lòng tin tử tế, dễ dàng của Foggy hơn cả đức hạnh cao quý của cậu ấy. "Anh chắc là anh không phiền chứ?"

 

"Tôi muốn giúp mà," Matt thành thật đáp lời. "Ta có thể mua cà phê và thức thâu đêm luôn. Em sẽ đạt điểm cao nhất cho xem." Foggy trầm tư ậm ừ.

 

"Nghe vui thật đấy," cậu ấy nói. Tất nhiên là vui rồi. Họ ở bên nhau lúc nào mà không vui, kể từ ngay cái ngày đầu tiên. "Được rồi. Nhưng anh phải dùng bút để viết ra bản hướng dẫn học đó. Trò đó lúc nào nhìn lại cũng thấy hay."

 

"Nó có phải là ảo thuật đâu mà," Matt đùa giỡn nói nhỏ. Foggy lắc đầu, một làn thoảng hương dâu tây khi tóc của cậu ấy vuốt nhẹ vào da của Matt.

 

"Phải chứ sao không," Foggy tranh cãi. "Anh tuyệt quá đi." Matt mỉm cười rạng rỡ. "Được rồi, để em đi lấy tập sách."

 

Matt buông cậu ấy ra, vẫn còn mỉm cười, rồi bỏ đi lấy cà phê. Một muỗng kem và ba muỗng đường, đúng theo khẩu vị của Foggy. Như vậy thì tốt hơn nhiều. Matt là bạn học cho Foggy tốt hơn là Marci. Và Foggy sắp có một bài kiểm tra nữa, phải không nhỉ? Matt có thể giúp cậu ấy học cho bài đó luôn. Nuôi dưỡng tiềm năng của Foggy là chuyện tốt, chắc chắn rằng cậu ấy đang làm tốt nhất có thể. Matt rất đầu tư. Foggy xứng đáng điều tốt nhất, và Matt có thể cho cậu ấy điều đó.

 

Dù gì thì, Foggy _là_ sinh viên ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất của anh mà.

 

* * *

 

Mất Matt một thời gian rất lâu để nhận ra anh đã xong đời. Đến lúc đó thì đã quá muộn màng.

 

"Ugh, sao anh không ăn gian như bao con người khác hả? Ghi chú gì má quá trời," Foggy phàn nàn. Cậu ấy cứ nói thế, nhưng cậu ấy cũng cứ ghé qua để giúp làm hết chúng. Họ đều biết rằng Matt có thể tự làm, nhưng không ai trong cả hai bọn họ nhắc đến điều đó.

 

Matt ngọt ngào mỉm cười nhìn cậu ấy.

 

"Bởi vì gian lận là sai trái và tôi đang làm gương tốt cho mấy học sinh trẻ tuổi dễ bị cuộc đời cám dỗ của mình," Matt trêu chọc, và Foggy khịt mũi.

 

"Trẻ à? Anh nhiều quá thì hơn em có ba tuổi thôi chứ nhiêu." Matt lơ đãng lắc đầu mình.

 

"Mm, bảy tuổi," anh chỉnh lại cậu ấy, chuyển một tờ giấy khác xuống cuối. Foggy tạo một âm thanh bất ngờ.

 

"Gì, thật hả? Anh nhìn trẻ lắm mà. _Bảy tuổi_ sao?" cậu ấy hỏi, sửng sốt. Matt gật đầu, chuyển sang một tờ giấy khác.

 

"Gần như chính xác," anh thêm vào, nhăn nhăn mặt đối diện tờ ghi chú của mình. 'Nho, được lắm' có nghĩa là sao chứ? Bộ anh đang mê sảng khi anh viết ra mấy nhận xét này sao? "Sinh nhật của tôi là một tuần sau sinh nhật của em."

 

"Hừm," Foggy nói, cân nhắc trong một lúc. Cậu ấy cuối cùng có vẻ quyết định rằng cái con số gắn kèm ngày sinh nhật ấy không quan trọng bằng chính cái ngày sinh nhật. "Anh lẽ ra phải cho em biết chứ, cái đồ ngốc này." Foggy khá may mắn là Matt thích cậu ấy. Anh sẽ hủy hoại bất cứ học sinh nào dám gọi anh là đồ ngốc. Hoàn toàn dựa vào chất giọng thôi, Matt thầm nghĩ. Foggy nói 'cái đồ ngốc này' như mọi người khác nói 'cái đồ đáng yêu này'. Matt có thể sẽ đấm luôn bất cứ ai (ngoại trừ có lẽ Foggy thôi) dám mở miệng gọi anh là 'cái đồ đáng yêu này', đúng, nhưng cái quan trọng ở đây là cái chất giọng. "Em lẽ ra sẽ mua được quà thật tuyệt cho anh rồi. Giờ em phải đợi tới tận năm sau."

 

"Có mặt em góp vui thôi cũng là món quá tốt nhất một người có thể mong muốn," Matt ngang giọng nói, rồi anh khựng người khi từ ngữ của Foggy bắt đầu thấm vào đầu.

 

Năm sau.

 

Năm sau là Foggy đã _tốt nghiệp_ rồi. Những gì cậu ấy có được sau đó là thành tựu cao nhất của mình, rồi cậu sẽ xong xuôi. Điều đó có nghĩa cậu ấy cho rằng họ sẽ giữ liên lạc sau khi cậu ấy rời đi. Rằng họ sẽ tổ chức sinh nhật của Matt cùng nhau. Rằng Foggy sẽ mua quà cho anh, và gói nó lại với một cái nơ lấp lánh và giấy gói quá lòe loẹt mà Matt không thể nhìn thấy nhưng anh có thể _cảm_ _thấy_ sự xấu xí của nó, và cậu ấy chắc sẽ có một nụ cười ngớ ngẩn trên gương mặt để cho Matt tưởng tượng và cậu ấy sẽ hát hỏng cả bài 'Chúc Mừng Sinh Nhật'.

 

"Ít nhất lần này anh được ăn bánh của em," Foggy nghĩ ngợi. "Nhưng anh thích sô-cô-la hơn. Năm sau em sẽ làm bánh sô-cô-la cho anh—món ăn của quỷ. Anh nhìn như người thích ăn loại bánh đó. Món ăn của quỷ và kem sô-cô-la đen và hạt màu đỏ rắc bên trên và nhiều nến đến nổi lính cứu hỏa phải đứng bên ngoài chờ tín hiệu để vào dập lửa luôn." Cậu ấy cười rộn rã. "Có lẽ nếu tụi mình tới cơn thì sẽ thêm vào kim tuyến."

 

Bánh, Matt mơ màng nghĩ ngợi. Foggy sẽ nướng bánh cho anh, và cậu ấy chắc sẽ bắt Matt giúp mặc dù Matt còn không đập nổi một trái trứng, rồi họ sẽ ngồi xuống cùng nhau và ăn cái bánh đó cho đến khi họ phát ốm, rồi họ sẽ mở quà.

 

Và Foggy có thể vụng về một chút, đánh giá từ những câu chuyện của cậu ấy và việc cậu ấy vấp chân mình hết bốn lần trong tuần qua. Cậu ấy chắc sẽ làm dính bột bánh khắp nơi, đầy trên mặt và quần áo của cậu ấy.

 

Cậu ấy sẽ phải thay đồ, cởi bỏ bộ quần áo bẩn cho đến khi cậu ấy không còn lại gì ngoại trừ một nụ cười, và có lẽ nếu Matt đang cảm thấy rộng lượng thì anh sẽ cho phép Foggy mặc một cái áo của Matt. Hoặc có lẽ là không. Có lẽ Foggy có thể chỉ cứ như thế, không có gì ngoài một nụ cười, suốt ngày trời. Có lẽ cậu ấy có thể ngồi vào lòng của Matt trong khi họ ăn, cắn cắn nhẹ vào ngón tay của Matt mỗi lần Matt đút cậu ấy ăn một miếng vụn bánh, liếm đi kem bánh và cười rộn rã. Và khi họ đã no nê, khi Foggy thở dài và tràn đầy thỏa mãn, khi đó Matt có thể cúi người xuống và _cuối_ _cùng_ tự mình nếm lấy.

 

Món ăn của quỷ.

 

"Em có cảm giác anh khó mua đồ cho lắm," Foggy háo hức buôn chuyện. "Nhưng em chắc là mình có thể nghĩ ra thứ gì đó mà anh sẽ thích."

 

_Tôi cũng có thể._

 

"Ừ, thì, một năm là thời gian rất dài để suy nghĩ về chuyện đó," Matt nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở cậu ấy, buộc xuống tiếng gào thét đang vương cao trong cuống họng của anh.

 

Chuyện này không thể nào mà xảy ra được. Không phải chuyện này, bất cứ gì trừ chuyện này ra. Matt không phải là loại người này. Anh là người tốt, anh là—không, anh không phải, nhưng anh _cố_ cho phải. Anh không phải là cái loại _quái vật_ bệnh hoạn đi ham muốn một _học sinh._ Một học sinh nhỏ hơn anh tận bảy tuổi (Trời ạ, Matt đã _làm_ gì bảy năm về trước thế? Anh không thể nào nhớ ra. Đó là cả một đời người trước rồi. Anh còn quá _trẻ._ ) Một học sinh dành mỗi ngày một mình với Matt trong văn phòng của anh, hết lòng tin rằng Matt là một thầy giáo đáng kính và một người bạn tử tế. Một học sinh đặt _lòng tin_ vào Matt, ngồi ở đó thư giản và ấm áp và không biết gì về những điều kinh khủng mà Matt muốn làm với cậu ấy.

 

Một học sinh cũng là con người tài giỏi nhất Matt từng gặp, một người cười rộn ràng và đùa giỡn và ôm ấp và xem Chiến Tranh Giữa Các Vì Sao và hiểu được chữ Braille và có mùi như dâu tây.

 

Matt không phải là cái loại quái vật bệnh hoạn đi cảm nắng học sinh của mình. Anh không phải.

 

"Anh ổn chứ, Matt?" Foggy hỏi, hứng thú nhưng một chút lo láng. "Anh không cần phải trông hoảng sợ đến vậy đâu. Em là thợ bánh giỏi lắm nhé, thật đấy. Anh sẽ thích lắm cho xem. Nó sẽ là thứ tuyệt vời nhất anh từng được nếm.”

 

Matt rùng người. Thứ tuyệt với nhất anh từng được nếm.

 

"Tôi chắc là em nói đúng."

 

Đấy là thứ mà anh đang sợ đây.

 

* * *

 

Matt không thể ngăn cản được bản thân.

 

Anh vẫn cười với Foggy trong lớp sau một cuộc tranh luận đầy khích động ( _chao ôi_ đầy khích động) và giữ Foggy ở lại trong văn phòng của anh lâu nhất có thể, ôm cậu ấy chúc ngủ ngon và điểm những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng vào mái tóc của cậu ấy, nhẹ đủ để Foggy không thể cảm thấy chúng.

 

Anh muốn hơn nữa.

 

Anh muốn ấn Foggy xuống bàn của anh, ngay trên những giấy tờ giấy họ viết cùng nhau, mực thấm đẫm vào làn da trơ trụi của Foggy trong khi màu mực vẫn còn ướt. Và Matt sẽ viết nên những ghi chú thật đặc biệt, 'Tôi yêu em' và 'Ngọt ngào’ và 'Hoàn Hảo' và 'Thiên Thần', tung rải chúng ra trên bàn với nét mực còn mới để chúng có thể giữ màu tối và rõ ràng trong nhiều ngày trời trong khi chúng in mình vào làn da của Foggy như một hình xăm âu yếm. Matt tự hỏi phải mất hết bao nhiêu lần thì anh mới có thể _cảm thấy_ nhưng từ ấy, không chỉ biết rằng chúng đang nằm đó.

 

Foggy thường bị mất ngủ, thế nên Matt sẽ giữ cậu ấy ở đó cho đến khi cậu ấy đã liêm diêm đi một chút và gần như cạn sức rồi gửi cậu ấy về giường của mình. Không, anh sẽ mang Foggy về nhà thay vào đó, quấn cậu ấy trong áo khoác của Matt và không có gì khác và dẫn cậu ấy qua hành lang trước mặt mọi người, Foggy gật gù mê ngủ và ngại ngùng nhưng vẫn che đậy đủ để không ai ngoài Matt biết được rằng cậu ấy đang khỏa thân và đau nhói bên dưới chiếc áo khoác ấy.

 

Và Matt sẽ dừng lại, nói với người khác cùng một nụ cười dịu nhẹ rằng Foggy đây là sinh viên ưu tú và suất sắc nhất của anh, _đúng_ là học hỏi rất nhanh—trong lớp học thôi, tất nhiên. Không ai sẽ biết, nhưng Foggy sẽ rên rĩ và áp người lại gần hơn và bước nhanh hơn, tuyệt vọng muốn chứng minh rằng cậu ấy học hỏi nhanh đến dường nào.

 

Vào một số đêm, đó chính là điều Matt mong muốn, nhưng vào những đêm khác thì anh muốn thứ gì đó hoàn toàn khác biệt. Anh muốn Foggy dẫn _anh_ về nhà, về nhà _của họ,_ và tháo gỡ Matt ra từng mảnh một. 'Anh thật là tuyệt quá', Foggy sẽ thì thầm đầy tính tôn thờ. 'Nhìn anh kìa, như một màn ảo thuật vậy. Chỉ chạm vào một cái thôi là anh đã bắt đầu cầu xin em kìa."

 

Đó không phải là những đêm tệ nhất. Nhưng đêm tệ nhất là khi Matt chỉ muốn nắm lấy tay của Foggy, trèo vào giường cùng cậu ấy và chìm vào giấc ngủ cùng nhau một giây sau đó, hạnh phúc và tay chân cuốn lấy nhau. Không có tình dục ân ái gì cả, không có cảm xúc thông thường và ham muốn đầy tội lỗi. Chỉ ngủ thiếp đi cùng nhau, thức dậy cùng nhau vào buổi sáng và nằm nướng trên giường lâu nhất có thể, cười đùa và trao nhau những nụ hôn lười biếng. Matt có thể chấp nhận rằng anh là một con quái vật vì mong muốn những điều khác, nhưng không có gì đáng trách móc về tình yêu cả.

 

Đó chính là thứ khiến nó thật tệ hại.

 

Anh nghe thấy nhịp tim của Foggy bước về phía anh từ đối diện sân trường, nhẹ nhàng và hạnh phúc, và anh nên _bỏ_ _chạy._ Anh có thời gian và Foggy sẽ không bao giờ biết, Matt có thể bỏ đi mất dấu trước khi Foggy tiến gần đủ để thấy được anh.

 

Thay vào đó Matt ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế đá, giả vờ đang chìm sâu trong ý nghĩ, và đợi cho Foggy gọi lớn ‘Giáo sư Murdock!' Rồi anh đợi cho Foggy ngồi xuống cạnh mình, đủ gần để vai họ chạm vào nhau khi Foggy di chuyển, rồi đợi cho Foggy nói 'Này, anh Matt' trong một giọng yên ắng hơn, như thể cậu ấy cần phải chắc chắn Matt biết rằng anh vẫn là 'anh Matt' khi chỉ có hai bọn họ.

 

Không phải 'Giáo sư Murdock'. Không phải _thầy giáo_ không muốn _nói_ chào buổi sáng với cậu ấy, mà lại muốn _hôn_ cậu ấy chào buổi sáng thay vào đó, ở ngoài đây nơi mọi người có thể nhìn thấy. Foggy sẽ không bận tâm. Cậu ấy thích tình cảm lắm—cậu ấy thích khi Matt _trao_ tình cảm cho cậu ấy, những cái ôm ấm áp và ngón tay va nhẹ vào nhau qua những tờ giấy ghi chú và những nụ cười dịu dàng. Foggy sẽ thích lắm.

 

"Chào buổi sáng," Matt nói thay vào đó, và siết chặt tay mình cho đến khi móng tay bấu vào lòng bàn tay. Những ánh trăng khuyết bé nhỏ, những vết lõm mà anh có thể đọc tựa như mực và nhắc lại cho bản thân rằng điều này là _sai_ _trái._ Foggy sẽ không thích đâu. Cậu ấy sẽ ghét điều đó, và cậu ấy sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ Matt vì đã lợi dụng lòng tin và vị trí của cậu ấy.

 

"Đây, em có bánh cupcake cho anh này. Không phải là bữa sáng cân bằng cho lắm, nhưng nó vẫn tốt hơn là không ăn gì như anh _thường xuyên_ làm." Có một tiếng 'bóp' của một cái hộp kín mở ra rồi một cái bánh được ấn vào tay anh.

 

Matt nhìn chằm xuống nơi anh biết cái bánh đang nằm đầy tội lỗi trong lòng bàn tay anh, kinh sợ. Foggy mua bánh cupcake cho anh. Matt đang nhận hối lộ—không, anh không còn chấm điểm nữa. Anh chỉ nhận quà thôi, như vậy còn tệ hơn. Không có ý nghĩa đáng ngờ gì nằm sau nó. Foggy không có hối lộ cho anh, cậu ấy chỉ mua quà cho Matt bởi vì cậu ấy muốn làm thế. Bởi vì cậu ấy thích Matt. Matt muốn đẩy cái bánh trở lại vào tay của Foggy, bảo cậu ấy hãy _ngừng lại_ đi, hãy ngừng tra tấn Matt như thế này, làm ơn đi.

 

Thay vào đó Matt lại cắn một miếng, và anh thiếu chút đã mắc nghẹn.

 

Foggy không mua bánh cupcake này cho anh. Foggy đã _nướng_ nó cho anh.

 

Và nó là món ăn của quỷ. Món ăn của quỷ và kem bánh sô-cô-la đen và hạt rắc giòn giã, chắc là mang màu đỏ tựa lửa cháy dưới địa ngục. Nó là món ăn của quỷ và Foggy liếm đi kem bánh khỏi ngón tay của mình, trần trụi và đáng yêu, hôn lấy Matt và cầu xin thêm nữa, nhiều nhất Matt có thể trao, xin anh xin anh xin anh đó Matty, chỉ một chút nữa thôi, bộ anh không muốn mở quà của mình sao?

 

Thứ tuyệt vời nhất Matt từng được nếm.

 

"Ngon lắm. Em muốn ăn một miếng không?"

 

"Có chứ!" Foggy kêu lên. "Em chưa có nếm thử nữa. Trời ơi, lúc làm người em dính _đầy_ bột bánh. Em phải đi tắm trước khi đi học. Nhưng cũng đáng quá trời." Matt yên lặng đưa cái bánh qua, và anh nghe thấy Foggy tạo một âm thích sung sướng trước khi cậu ấy đưa nó lại cho Matt.

 

Matt ấn cái bánh vào môi của mình. Foggy cắn vào ngay cạnh nơi anh đã cắn, miệng di chuyển qua nơi môi Matt vừa đặt vào chỉ một chốc trước. Liếm đi kem bánh, và Matt dính đầy kem trên ngón tay mình. Anh di chuyển thêm chút bất cẩn nữa để anh có thể dính thêm kem bánh, dính khắp nơi. Đủ để giữ Foggy bận rộn trong một lúc, liếm chúng đi thật sạch.

 

'Tôi cần em vào văn phòng của tôi,' Matt suýt thì đã nói. 'Tôi có vài câu hỏi về việc học của em,' anh sẽ thêm vào. Và khi họ đã vào văn phòng của anh, khi cánh cửa đã đóng lại, Matt sẽ khóa cửa thật chặt và quay lưng lại cùng một nụ cười ấm áp trên môi. 'Em muốn lần đầu mình làm trên ghế hay trên bàn? Mình có thể làm cả hai, đừng lo.'

 

Và Foggy sẽ cười rạng rỡ và nói, 'Ghế trước. Anh có cái ghế rất thoải mái, nó trông mềm mại quá đi. Em đã muốn thử nó suốt cả năm rồi.'

 

Nó sẽ dễ dàng lắm, tuyệt diệu lắm. Matt co giãn ngón tay nhớp nháp của mình, liếm liếm môi. Anh hít một hơi nhanh chóng, quay sang Foggy, mỉm cười và mở miệng ra.

 

"Tôi muốn giao cho em chủ đề của em cho kì kiểm tra cuối kì. Tôi nghĩ em sẽ thích nó lắm."

 

 _Sinh viên._ Kiểm tra cuối kì. Nó sắp xong rồi, hãy _đợi_ đi. Đợi cho đến khi cậu ấy có thể nói có hoặc không mà không cần sợ rằng mày sẽ trừng phạt cậu ấy. Đợi một lúc lâu nữa thôi trước khi mày tự mình rủa bản thân xuống địa ngục.

 

Đợi một lúc lâu nữa thôi trước khi mày có thể nếm thứ mày _thực sự_ muốn nếm, ngọt dịu và tăm tối và là thứ tuyệt vời nhất trên thế giới này.

 

Matt không _muốn_ đợi. Anh chưa bao giờ là người kiên nhẫn. Kiên nhẫn là một đức hạnh tốt, và Matt không phải là thiên thần gì cả. Háu ăn mới đúng kiểu của anh hơn. Háu ăn và tham lam.

 

Matt muốn nếm món ăn của quỷ.

 

* * *

 

Đêm đó Matt không ngủ. Anh đeo mặt nạ vào và ra ngoài, và anh chiến đấu cho đến khi người anh đẫm máu. Như vậy vẫn chưa đủ, vì thế khi anh không thể tìm ai khác để đánh nữa, anh đi đến phòng gym. Anh ở lại đó hàng giờ liền, một mình trong bóng đêm và đấm bao cát nặng trịch cho đến khi tay anh đau nhói đến không thể nào tiếp tục được nữa. Rồi anh lại đấm thêm một lúc nữa.

 

Anh đã nếm cái bánh vào thứ Sáu. Anh không thể quên được nó trong giây phút này, và đến lúc anh lê bước vào lớp học hôm thứ Hai, tâm trí choáng váng vì mất ngủ và từ đầu đến chân nơi nào cũng nhức mỏi. Anh cẩn thận lắm, không có vết bầm nào ở chỗ nào mà không thể che đậy bởi một bộ đồ tây, nhưng đốt tay của anh thì đau rát và ngón tay của anh thì quá cứng nhắc đến nỗi cầm bút thôi cũng khó. Một cây bút với mực xanh, cây bút mà Foggy đã dùng để viết lại ghi chú của mình.

 

_Foggy Nelson là học sinh yêu thích nhất của tôi._

 

Matt bỏ cây bút xuống và vùi đầu vào đôi bàn tay nhói đau của mình.

 

"Trời đất, chuyện gì xảy ra với anh vậy?" Foggy thở phào, hoảng hốt. Matt âm thầm thét lớn vào tay mình trong một chốc trước khi ngước mặt lên, cố chấp hé nở một nụ cười chào đón trên đôi môi của mình.

 

"Tôi không nghe tiếng em vào," anh nói, trong lòng cảm thấy xấu hổ. Bộ anh lạc lỗi đến như vậy à, đến nỗi không còn thứ gì hoạt động cho đúng hết nữa? Kể cả giác quan của anh cũng thế, thứ duy nhất trên thế giới này mà anh tưởng anh luôn có thể tin cậy? "Có chuyện gì à?"

 

"Uh, không," Foggy nói, chậm rãi và không chắc chắn. "Em luôn đến đây sau giờ học mà, nhớ không? Dường như mỗi ngày trong suốt bốn tháng qua?"

 

Bốn tháng. Mất hết bốn tháng để cuộc sống của Matt bị hủy hoại, bốn tháng để anh mất hết tí tỉnh táo anh còn dư lại, bốn tháng để anh trao thêm một phần của mình cho quỷ dữ.

 

Bốn tháng để phải lòng cậu ấy.

 

"Tất nhiên," Matt nói, mong rằng anh không trông quá đau đớn bởi ý nghĩ đó. "Xin lỗi em, dạo này tôi bị mất ngủ chút. Uống ít cà phê quá." Chiếc ghế không kêu rít lên như nó thường làm vào thời điểm này, sau khi Matt nói chào và vẫy tay gọi cậu ấy vào trong. Foggy không đang ngồi xuống ghế.

 

"Nãy trong lớp anh uống hết tận bốn ly, nên em không nghĩ cà phê là vấn đề của anh đâu," Foggy thẳng thắn chỉ ra. "Ngủ... ừ, cái đó thì em tin được. Đứng tận đây em cũng có thể thấy vầng thâm dưới mắt anh. Nhưng anh cũng nhìn như anh đã đánh nhau với một con kan-ga-roo suốt cuối tuần này. Và thua trận."

 

"Gì cơ?" Matt hỏi, một chút sửng sốt và rất cẩn trọng. Cái đó có nghĩa là gì cơ chứ?

 

"Anh biết đó, kan-ga-roo," Foggy nói, giọng nói to hơn trong khi cậu ấy bước lại gần. "Bùm-bùm-bùm với cặp găng tay đánh bốc á—tụi nó đấm mốc trái đỉnh lắm, anh nhìn như đã được tận mắt chứng kiến chuyện đó vậy." Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Tôi đâu có đi đánh nhau với kan-ga-roo bị dại đâu," anh phản đối, giả vờ như đây không phải là cuộc đối thoại buồn cười nhất cuộc đời của anh. Foggy ậm ừ đầy trầm tư.

 

"Vậy thì, anh gặp thứ gì khác đấm lại anh nhiều lắm. Rất nhiều," cậu ấy băn khoăn, giọng nói ôn hòa đến đáng sợ. "Và cái con vật duy nhất khác mà em có thể nghĩ tới mà cũng thích đánh người chính là con người. Thế nên, _Matt._ Anh có _chắc_ là anh không có đi đánh nhau với kan-ga-roo bị dại không?"

 

Matt nuốt khan.

 

"Tôi không có bị đấm," anh thì thầm. Foggy cười lên thật sắc bén.

 

"Em cá là thế. Giống như anh không dùng bút viết, phải chứ?" cậu ấy châm chọc hỏi. Matt nhăn mặt. "Ừ. Em không thấy được vết bầm nào cả, nhưng em biết anh. Anh đang bị đau."

 

"Không có mà," Matt nói dối, và giọng anh vỡ tan. Anh bị đau nhiều hơn bao giờ hết trong cả cuộc đời anh, nhưng nó không phải bởi vì vết bầm nào cả.

 

Foggy thở dài, và Matt nhảy dựng khi anh cảm thấy những ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ngang qua bàn tay của anh.

 

"Tay anh sưng hết rồi nè," cậu ấy nói với Matt, và hơi ấm từ cơ thể của cậu là một sức ép khó cưỡng lại khi cậu ấy tiến tới gần hơn. "Anh có chườm đá chưa?" Matt im lặng lắc đầu. "Được rồi, đợi em tí."

 

Cậu ấy kéo người lại, và dẫu Matt sợ chết khi cậu ấy ở gần như thế này, anh vẫn muốn cậu ấy trở lại. Ngay bây giờ. Anh nghe thấy tiếng vải da—cặp của Foggy, cái mà Foggy bảo là quá đắc tiền nhưng vẫn rất yêu quý nó—rồi tiếng dây kéo được mở ra và đóng lại. Một lúc sau có một tiếng tách kì lạ, rồi Matt cảm thấy thứ gì đó mát lạnh được ấn nhẹ vào một tay của anh.

 

"Túi lạnh tức thời," Foggy giải thích. "Em thường bị va vào đủ thứ."

 

Matt biết. Bốn ngón chân bị vấp. Vụng về, quá vụng về, rớt mất đồ và vấp chân phải đủ thứ và đổ mọi thứ lên người mình.

 

Bột bánh.

 

"Cảm ơn em," anh thì thào, và anh đưa tay giữ lấy túi lạnh nhưng Foggy không chịu buông tay, thật ra đẩy tay của Matt khi anh cố tự mình cầm. "Tôi tự làm được."

 

"Em biết," Foggy nói đơn giản. "Ngồi yên. Bắt đầu nói đi."

 

"Có gì đâu để mà nói," Matt thành khẩn trả lời. "Tôi đến phòng gym, tôi tập đấm bốc hơi quá một chút, rồi tôi về nhà. Tôi bị mất ngủ, nhưng đó là chuyện khá bình thường." Anh mỉm cười dịu dàng. "Em không cần phải lo lắng về tôi nhiều như vậy đâu."

 

"Không, thật ra thì, em cần đấy," Foggy ngang giọng cho anh biết. "Bởi vì không chỉ anh tự làm mình bị đánh thành ra như thế này—bao cát _không_ có đánh lại đâu nhé—nhưng anh còn nói dối về chuyện đó. Với _em_ này, Matt. Anh đang nói dối với _em_ đấy." Cậu ấy nghe thật buồn bực, dường như tổn thương. "Đừng làm vậy chứ."

 

"Tôi không có..." Foggy tạo một âm thanh cảnh báo. Matt ngập ngừng. "Tôi không biết em muốn tôi nói gì đây," anh thú thật một cách đầy do dự.

 

"Sự _thật,_ " Foggy nói với anh, nghe thật phẫn nộ. "Em muốn anh kể cho em biết sự _thật._ "

 

Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Tôi không làm vậy được."

 

Không phải bởi vì nó là một bí mật, bí mật _của anh._ Điều đó rất quan trọng, nhưng nó không phải là lý do. Không, anh không thể kể cho Foggy biết bởi vì nếu Foggy biết, cậu ấy sẽ lo lắng. Foggy lo lắng nhiều quá rồi, và Matt không muốn thêm vào gánh nặng đã quá nặng của cậu ấy.

 

Foggy cũng đã nói rõ rằng cậu ấy không thích loại anh hùng giấu mặt dùng bạo lực. Chuyện này không có dính gì tới quyết định của Matt hết. Thật đấy.

 

"Anh muốn em đoán à?" Foggy nhỏ giọng hỏi. "Đừng bắt em đoán mà, Matt ơi. Anh sẽ không thích khi em đoán đâu."

 

Matt nhìn xuống, cố nhìn rõ màu xanh lam của túi lạnh bên dưới làn da đỏ-cam của cậu ấy. Nơi ánh sáng của Foggy gặp cả hai tại một điểm sáng bừng.

 

Cùng nhau.

 

"Tôi không thể," anh thì thầm. Foggy đợi một lúc, cho Matt thời gian để thay đổi ý mình. Matt không làm thế. Foggy thở dài.

 

"Anh biết đó, em không làm được thứ anh làm. Em không cảm thấy được mực và vết lõm. Em không tuyệt vời như anh." Đó là một lời dối trá rõ rệt. Foggy là người tuyệt vời nhất trên đời này. "Nhưng em không _cần_ mực. Em vẫn có thể đọc được báo. Thật ra, em có một tờ ngay đây—chỉ trang đầu, những phần mà ai ai cũng biết về. Vậy nên, tụi mình xem thử _ngay bây giờ_ nhé?"

 

Có một tiếng lục xục trong khi Foggy tìm trong túi của mình, rồi tiếng xì xào của giấy. Matt đã nghe thấy nó, nhưng anh tưởng nó là bài tập của Foggy. Không phải là một tờ báo.

 

"Sao cơ...?" Matt tự hỏi, kinh ngạc. Foggy hắng giọng.

 

"Vậy đây, đọc mấy tiêu đề chính trước nhé. Ồ, nhìn nè, một con hải cẩu con vừa học được cách đếm bài này. Hay nhỉ? Tin tức đáng đọc là đây," cậu ấy ậm ừ đầy suy tư, một lần nữa tiếng xì xào của giấy báo vang lên trong khi cậu ấy chuyển xuống phần thông báo. "Ối trời, thời tiết không được tốt rồi. Có một cơn báo sắp ập vào Hell's Kitchen. Nghe phù hợp nhỉ?" Matt nuốt khan. "Và—ồ. Chà, cái này thú vị đây. Có vẻ tên Devil đã xuất hiện thêm lần nữa. Anh biết không, đây đúng là trùng hợp đấy."

 

"Vậy à?" Matt khàn giọng nói, đáy lòng nhốn nhào trong tuyệt vọng.

 

"Vâng," Foggy thư thản trả lời. "Bởi vì lần trước anh ta xuất hiện là khoảng một tuần trước, và anh vào lớp với một vết cắt trên môi. Rồi ba ngày trước đó—gò má bị bầm. Rồi, hmm, sáu ngày trước _đó?_ À, phải rồi. Anh nhờ em cầm đồ hộ anh, bởi vì tay anh bị nhức từ việc _chấm bài kiểm tra_ —không phải viết ghi chú, _bài kiểm tra._ Matt, đó giờ anh chỉ cho _kiểm tra miệng_ thôi. Anh nghĩ em đần độn tới cỡ nào hả? Nói thật đi."

 

"Em không có đần độn đâu," Matt quả quyết trong một khoảnh khắc đấy tuyệt vọng. "Em tài giỏi lắm. Không phải tôi nghĩ em đần độn. Tôi chỉ... người ta thường không để ý." Foggy hít vào một hơi thật đột ngột.

 

"Ồ, vậy anh tưởng em sẽ không _để ý_ nếu bạn thân của em bị đánh chết," cậu ấy trầm giọng phiên dịch lại.

 

Bạn thân. Giờ _không_ phải là lúc, nhưng Matt vẫn cảm thấy vầng sáng ấm áp từ hai từ ấy. Mặc dù Foggy đang tức giận, cậu ấy vẫn gọi Matt là bạn thân của mình. Đây là lần đầu tiên một trong hai bọn họ đã thốt lên hai từ ấy, nhưng Matt đã nghĩ về nó dường như mãi mãi rồi.

 

"Tôi không sao mà," Matt nhanh chóng cam đoan, mãnh liệt. "Foggy, tôi không sao mà. Tôi có đang chết đâu. Không đâu gần chết hết."

 

"Nhưng anh _có thể_ gặp chuyện, rồi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra hả? Theo anh biết thì em chẳng biết chuyện gì. Em sẽ làm gì đây khi em nhận ra anh là ai, anh đã làm gì, tại sao anh lại chết?" Foggy mắng rủa, và có một tiếng động giòn giã của giấy báo khi Foggy bỏ rơi nó xuống sàn—hoặc có lẽ cậu ấy đã ném nó đi trong giận dữ. Cái đó cũng có thể. "Em vừa tìm thấy anh thôi, và em đã suýt mất anh lần nữa."

 

"Em đâu có mất tôi," Matt an ủi, đưa tay ra. Foggy không đẩy anh đi như khi nãy, nhưng cậu ấy kéo tay của Matt xuống thay vì chỉ đơn giản cầm lấy nó.

 

"Đổi tay," cậu ấy ra lệnh, và buông tay. Matt làm theo, đặt túi lạnh lên tay vẫn còn nhức của anh và vương tay vừa ướp lạnh của mình ra. Có một khoảnh khắc tĩnh động và anh nghĩ Foggy sẽ từ chối chạm vào anh, và ngón tay của anh rũ xuống trước khi Foggy thở phào và nắm lấy tay anh. "Anh là một thằng khốn đó, anh biết không."

 

"Tôi biết," Matt đồng ý đầy khổ sở.

 

"Không, _một thằng khốn toàn phần,_ " Foggy nhấn mạnh. "Anh có nhớ mình đưa chủ đề tranh luận cuối kì gì cho em không, Matt?" Matt giật người. "Chủ đề hay lắm đó. Xem nào. Nói ra đi."

 

"Tôi xin lỗi," Matt thủ thỉ. Ngón tay của Foggy giật giật, như thể cậu ấy muốn siết lấy tay của Matt thật chặt để cảnh báo, nhưng ngăn được bản thân kịp lúc. Dẫu cho cậu ấy đang giận dữ, cậu ấy vẫn không muốn làm Matt đau.

 

"Và anh cho cả lớp hai tuần. Anh muốn bài luận phải thật _hay._ Anh muốn em làm cho nó hoàn hảo," Foggy cố ý nhắc cho anh biết. "Và chủ đề là gì đấy, Matt? Anh muốn em nói gì trong _một giờ đồng hồ,_ trước mặt một _dàn khán giả,_ trong khi anh lắng nghe từng từ một?"

 

"Tôi _xin lỗi_ mà," Matt cầu xin một lần nữa. Foggy phớt lờ anh.

 

"Chứng minh đi," cậu ấy rít lên. "Nói đi. Anh muốn em nói gì, lặp đi lặp lại cho đến khi cả _em_ cũng tin vào nó?" Matt rùng người và nuốt xuống một tiếng nức nở.

 

"Tên Devil của Hell's Kitchen là một người hùng."

.

Cuống họng của anh nhói đau xung quanh những từ ấy. Anh cảm thấy như anh đã khóc hàng giờ liền, cạn sức và yếu đuối. Anh muốn về nhà và trốn đi cho đến khi thế giới này biến mất, cho đến khi anh có thể giả vờ rằng Foggy vẫn còn tin tưởng anh. Thích anh. Cho đến khi Matt có thể giả vờ rằng Foggy đã yêu anh.

 

"Và chủ đề đầu tiên anh cho em là gì?" Foggy tiếp tục không chút nhân từ. "Thứ đầu tiên anh kêu em nói là gì, cái ngày ta gặp nhau ấy?"

 

Matt lắc đầu. Cổ họng của anh đau quá. Anh không thể trả lời.

 

"Nó mất em mỗi một phút thôi, nhớ không?" Foggy nghĩ ngợi. "Bài diễn văn dễ dàng nhất em từng đưa ra. _Tại sao em ghét anh hùng giấu mặt._ "

 

"Xin em hãy dừng lại đi," Matt cầu xin, lệ đọng lại trong mắt. Tay của anh đang run lên. Túi lạnh đã trượt khỏi tay, rơi xuống bàn. Ngón tay của anh cảm thấy thật tê tái. Mọi thứ cảm thấy thật tê tái. "Tôi xin em."

 

"Nó là một câu trả lời dễ dàng. Có quá nhiều lý do để ghét họ," Foggy nhắc lại vu vơ. "Giờ thì, tại sao em _thích_ họ—đó là một câu hỏi khó. Em phải nghĩ về nó rất lâu. Em ngồi trên giường mình cả đêm sau khi anh cho em chủ đề đó, cố hết cả vạn cách khác nhau để viết nó ra mà không nghe như em muốn đấm vào mặt anh." Foggy khì cười bởi ý nghĩ đó. "Nhưng cuối cùng em cũng nghĩ ra được một thứ."

 

Matt khựng người. Hơi ấm trào qua người anh, kim và tăm đâm chọc vào từng ly trong anh, cả ngoài và trong.

 

"Thật sao?" anh khàn giọng nói nhỏ. "Em đã nghĩ về nó sao? Em đã nghĩ ra một lý do sao?"

 

Matt đã cố từ giây phút đầu anh đeo mặt nạ vào. Anh chưa từng nghĩ ra một lý do nào.

 

"Ừ," Foggy đồng ý. "Một lý do tốt lắm. Này, đặt túi lạnh lên lại đi." Cậu ấy di chuyển để chỉnh sửa cái túi lạnh, ấn nó mạnh hơn một chút vào da của Matt, vẫn nhẹ nhàng đủ để không đau. Matt đẩy nó đi hoàn toàn, thay vào đó đưa tay ra để đặt lên tay của Foggy bằng hai tay của anh. Quá chặt, mắc kẹt.

 

"Cho tôi biết đi." Anh không chắc đây là một câu hỏi hay một mệnh lệnh. "Tôi xin em.”

 

Foggy thở dài, một hơi thoảng hương bạc hà cay trên làn da của Matt.

 

"Hai tuần nữa, Matt," cậu ấy nhẹ giọng nói. "Anh có thể nghe nó trong hai tuần nữa, cùng với mọi người khác." Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Không, ngay bây giờ cơ," anh ra lệnh, cảm thấy như một đứa trẻ đòi mở quà Giáng Sinh vào ngày Lễ Tạ Ơn. "Cho tôi biết ngay đi." Foggy không trả lời. "Cho tôi biết rồi tôi sẽ cho em điểm A. Tôi sẽ cho em điểm Z. A Z cộng luôn."

 

Anh ghét bản thân mình, bởi vì nó không hẳn là một trò đùa. Anh sẽ lấy ra sổ điểm của mình, viết xuống bất cứ thứ gì Foggy muốn anh viết. Bất cứ thứ gì để làm cho cậu ấy hạnh phúc. A, B. Z, tôi yêu em.

 

Foggy cười, và nó là một âm thanh dịu nhẹ, không có chút bắt tội nào của khi nãy nằm trong nó. Đây là một bài kiểm tra, Matt nhận ra. Đây là một trong những cuộc tranh luận tàn ác của Foggy, kiểm tra điểm mạnh và điểm yếu của đối phương và lên kế hoạch tấn công. Cậu ấy muốn Matt kể cho cậu ấy sự thật, tự thân mình thú nhận nó.

 

Matt đã trượt bài kiểm tra ấy, nhưng Foggy vẫn còn ở đây. Nó không giống như những cuộc tranh luận của cậu ấy một chút nào. Nhân từ.

 

"Anh không còn cho điểm nữa," Foggy nhẹ nhàng nhắc lại cho anh. "Đúng là ngốc lắm đó. Giờ anh không có gì để hối lộ em." Matt nuốt khan.

 

"Nó không công bằng," anh tội lỗi giải thích. "Tôi _sẽ_ cho em điểm Z cộng, chỉ vì em tồn tại. Chỉ vì em là em." Foggy thở dài, dùng tay còn lại của mình để xoa vuốt mái tóc của Matt.

 

"Đừng nói vậy cho đến khi anh nghe bài luận của em," cậu ấy khuyên. "Em không chắc là anh sẽ thích nó."

 

Matt khá chắc điều đó là không thể. Anh yêu hết mọi thứ mà Foggy nói. Foggy nói về tại sao Matt là một anh hùng sẽ có lẽ đập tan trái tim của Matt trong những cách tốt nhất có thể. Mặc dù nó chỉ là lợi dụng một lỗi kĩ thuật, dùng một lỗ hổng—Foggy rất giỏi trong mấy thứ đó, bẻ cong luật lệ thật ranh mãnh và xoắn véo lô-gic rất tinh ranh—Matt sẽ yêu lấy nó.

 

"Tôi không thể đợi cho đến lúc đó," Matt nói, và nó không chỉ là nói cho tử tế. Anh không chắc được là mình _có thể_ đợi. Nó sẽ giết chết anh. Hai tuần nữa. Anh sẽ không thể nghĩ đến thứ gì khác trong hai tuần tới. Anh sẽ phải viết ra ghi chú để nhắc nhở bản thân ăn uống thay vì mơ mộng ban ngày.

 

"Đừng ra ngoài nữa," Foggy nói nhanh, và Matt chớp chớp mắt. "Đừng làm... đừng vào vai tên Devil. Em xin anh đó. Chỉ trong hai tuần thôi. Em muốn anh khỏe mạnh khi em nói nó ra. Em không muốn anh bị thương." Matt ngập ngừng.

 

"Và sau hai tuần đó?" anh băn khoăn đầy cẩn trọng. Anh không thể ngừng lại, kể cả cho Foggy đang kêu anh—không, đó là một lời nói dối. Matt _sẽ_ dừng lại nếu Foggy kêu anh, kể cả khi nó giết chết anh.

 

Anh cầu trời Foggy sẽ không kêu anh làm thế.

 

"Em sẽ lo lắng nhức cả đầu, nhưng em sẽ không ngăn anh," Foggy hứa hẹn. "Chỉ là... nghe em đi, được chứ? Em sẽ đến tìm anh sau." Cậu ấy đã nghe lo lắng sẵn rồi, và Matt không chắc nếu nó là từ buổi tranh luận hay do tên Devil. Matt siết tay cậu ấy một lần nữa trước khi buông tay cậu ấy đi.

 

"Chúc em may mắn."

 

Matt mới là người cần may mắn hơn Foggy.

 

* * *

 

Matt dường như không chợp mắt được một lần nào suốt hai tuần tới, nhưng anh ép bản thân mình nhắm mắt lại và nằm yên trên giường vào đêm trước đó. Anh cần phải tỉnh táo cho chuyện này. Foggy xứng đáng điều đó.

 

Matt không biết anh đang mong đợi chuyện gì. Vẫn còn một phần rất lớn trong anh nghĩ rằng Foggy sẽ sử dùng một lỗ hổng, và đó là lý do tại sao Foggy lại lo lắng—cậu ấy cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã không thể nào nghĩ ra duy nhất một lý do mà không liên quan đến gian lận từng chữ của luật. Hoặc có lẽ cậu ấy đã cố viết ra thứ gì đó mang tính cá nhân hơn, nhưng nó lại là một thứ yếu ớt, tẻ nhạt bởi vì chẳng có gì để viết cả.

 

Matt không có ngu. Anh biết mình không phải là một người hùng. Anh đã giao cho Foggy một nhiệm vụ bất khả thi.

 

Sự an ủi duy nhất còn lại cho anh chính là anh không còn chấm điểm nữa. Giờ học sinh mới là người quyết định, và chúng nó thích Foggy lắm. Chúng sẽ nhẹ tay với đánh giá của mình. Khi cậu ấy sẽ thua một cách không tránh được, chúng vẫn sẽ cho cậu ấy ít nhất một con B. Tội nghiệp quá, chúng sẽ nói. Giáo sư Murdock đúng là tệ thật nhỉ? Sao mà thầy lại giao cho Foggy chủ đề khó đến như vậy, một tranh luận mà cậu ấy không thể nào thắng được? Đúng là bất công mà.

 

Foggy có cuộc tranh luận cuối cùng của tuần—của cả _năm._ Sau cái này cậu ấy sẽ được tự do. Cậu ấy có thể bước ra khỏi cuộc đời của Matt và không bao giờ trở lại. Nhưng cậu ấy sẽ ở lại mà, đúng không? Cậu ấy đã nói là cậu ấy rất lo lắng. Vậy có nghĩa rằng cậu ấy quan tâm, rằng cậu ấy sẽ chú tâm hơn. Vậy là nhiều rồi.

 

Cậu ấy một lần nữa lại đấu với học sinh ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất cũ của Matt. Matt đã muốn ghép Foggy với học sinh _tệ hại nhất_ của anh để Foggy có được một cơ hội thắng cuộc, nhưng anh đã ép mình phải làm điều đúng đắn được một lần trong đời.

 

Học sinh ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất cũ của Matt đang có máu trả thù. Nhỏ tàn bạo lắm, dùng thủ thuật bẩn thỉu và tấn công cá nhân. Nhỏ còn nói bóng gió rằng Foggy hối lộ những học sinh khác để được điểm tốt, và Matt phải nghiến răng chịu đựng không đánh trượt nhỏ ngay và luôn tại đó. Dẫu cho hàm âm chua cay, biện hộ của nhỏ lại rất tốt. Đánh giá từ tiếng rì rào của bút viết và âm thanh hứng thú từ cả lớp, chúng nghĩ rằng nó rất có tính thuyết phục. Con bé kết thúc với một khẳng định chung chung về chiến thắng của mình và một lời khiêu khích đầy chủ đích. Matt nhắm mắt mình lại trong một giây, cảm thấy đau đớn.

 

Foggy không có một cơ hội nào cả.

 

Cậu ấy vẫn phải làm thôi. Không đối xử đặc biệt gì hết. Chỉ ngày hôm nay thôi rồi anh có thể cầu xin Foggy cho anh thêm một cơ hội nữa và rửa sạch tội lỗi của mình. Foggy có thể sẽ không muốn. Cậu ấy đã nói cậu ấy có thể biện hộ cho tên Devil—cậu ấy chưa từng nói gì về Matt. Foggy chưa từng nói rằng cậu ấy sẽ tha thứ cho _Matt._

 

"Sáu phút," Matt miễn cưỡng nói với Foggy, và anh không thể nở ra được một nụ cười. Anh muốn nghe thấy nó, anh muốn chứ, nhưng anh cũng rất sợ hãi. "Bắt đầu.

 

Foggy bỏ phí mất năm giây không nói gì cả. Đáy bụng của Matt lộn nhào lên. Foggy chưa bao giờ chần chừ như thế này. Bộ cậu ấy không có gì để nói thật sao? Bộ cậu ấy không có một biện hộ nào, và cậu ấy chỉ vừa nhận ra đây là chuyện không thể? Bộ cậu ấy đã bị dọa sợ đến im lặng bằng kiến thức rằng không có cách nào mà cậu ấy có thể thắng được? Foggy hiếu thắng lắm, Matt biết điều này. Cậu ấy sẽ nản chí. Nếu cậu ấy đóng băng, thì lát nữa cậu ấy sẽ xấu hổ lắm. Làm ơn hãy cho cậu ấy có được _thứ gì đó_ đi.

 

Foggy hít vào một hơi thật sâu, thật yếu đuối. Nhưng khi cậu ấy lên tiếng, không có một chút nghi ngờ nào trong giọng nói của cậu ấy, không một chút run rẩy. Giọng nói của cậu ấy rất trầm lắng, nhưng nó vang vọng khắp lớp học, mạnh mẽ và chắc chắn.

 

"Tôi yêu anh ấy."

 

Có một khoảnh khắc im lặng nặng trịch. Cả lớp đang đợi cho Foggy thêm vào thứ gì đó, hay cười và tiếp tục lên tiếng. 'Giờ tôi đã có sự chú ý của mọi người rồi, thì tôi mới bắt đầu được đây.' Không có gì cả. Một phút khác kéo dài theo một nhịp lâu đến điếng người. Không có gì.

 

Một ai đó ho ho thật gượng, và như một công tắc được bật lên, căn phòng lại nổ lên đầy âm thanh. 'Nó vừa nói gì đấy?' 'Không thể nào nó vừa nói thế.' 'Nó đang đùa à?' 'Nó bị ai _thách_ à?'

 

Matt không thể thở nổi. Tim của Foggy đã không lỡ mất một nhịp. Cậu ấy không nói dối. Foggy chỉ đứng đó trước mặt cả lớp, trước mặt _Matt,_ và cậu ấy đã nói mà không có chút hổ thẹn. _Tôi yêu anh ấy._

 

"Tôi nghĩ mình đã chứng minh ý kiến của mình rồi," Foggy nói với cả lớp, giọng vui tươi. "Cảm ơn đã lắng nghe." Và câu đó không phải với cả lớp, mà là với Matt. Chỉ Matt thôi. Dịu dàng và ngọt ngào, và có chút e thẹn.

 

Và Foggy bước ra khỏi lớp. Có một tiếng cách của cánh cửa, và tiếng bước chân của cậu ấy mờ dần đi. Đến văn phòng của Matt.

 

Giây phút trôi qua. Matt không thể di chuyển. Chuông báo thức trên bàn anh reo lên—sáu phút. Đến lúc cho một câu trả lời rồi. _Đi thôi._

 

Anh hấp tấp đứng dậy, chiếc ghế kêu rít lên khi anh đẩy nó lại quá mạnh. Nó ngã nhào về sau với một âm thanh điếng tai, và Matt đá nó sang một bên trong khi anh bước đi. Anh còn không bận tâm đến cây gậy của mình. Anh mở rộng cánh cửa và bước ra ngoài, gửi lại một cái vẫy tay lơ đãng cho sinh viên của mình.

 

"Tranh luận kết thúc. Điểm để sau. Mùa hè vui vẻ nhé," anh nói với chúng, và bắt đầu bỏ chạy.

 

Foggy đang đợi trong văn phòng của anh, và khi Matt vào trong cậu ấy hít thêm một hơi thở thật yếu đuối nữa. Matt đóng của lại và kiểm tra khóa cửa ít nhất hai lần. Không gián đoạn gì cả.

 

"Em có một biện hộ thật," Foggy cam đoan với anh đầy lúng túng. "Cả mười trang. Nó hay lắm, rất thuyết phục. Em có thể đưa nó cho anh, nếu anh muốn. Hay anh có thể đánh trượt em, như thế cũng được. Cũng lỗi tại em thôi. Em chỉ nghĩ là em nên nói ra lời đó trong một môi trường mà anh biết em không đang tìm kiếm chút đối xử đặc biệt nào trong điểm cuối kì, để anh biết là em đang nghiêm túc. Và mấy học sinh khác chắc sẽ cho em một con không nhưng em vẫn sẽ qua được lớp anh vì em có điểm hoàn hảo cho đến bây giờ, nhưng em sẽ không tốt nghiệp thủ khoa, và em không có ý làm anh thất vọng và đây là một ý tưởng thật ngu ngốc mà, phải không? Đây là—"

 

Matt hôn cậu ấy. Foggy tạo một âm thanh bất ngờ, nhưng sau một giây cậu ấy tan chảy vào nụ hôn ấy, tay cuốn quanh cổ của Matt và kéo anh lại gần hơn.

 

"Em thắng. Điểm hoàn hảo. Z cộng," Matt thì thào vào khóe miệng của cậu ấy. "Tôi yêu em."

 

"Ôi, tạ ơn trời," Foggy thở phào, nhẹ nhõm. "Nếu anh mà không đáp trả tình cảm là sẽ ngượng lắm đó." Cậu ấy hôn Matt một lần nữa. "Như vậy thôi cũng hơi mù ám rồi. Khá chắc chuyện này là trái ít nhất hai mươi luật của trường đấy."

 

"Không còn là học sinh của tôi nữa," Matt nhắc nhở, đắc chí. _Cảm ơn, Chúa. Cảm ơn, cảm ơn, cảm ơn Người._ "Không sao hết."

 

Thật ra có _vài_ luật cấm giáo viên hẹn hò học sinh của mình, kể cả khi học sinh đó không còn học trong lớp của họ nữa, mấy luật đó giống... hướng dẫn hơn, thật là thế. Matt khá chắc là anh sẽ không bị đuổi việc, ít nhất là vậy.

 

"Đồ dối trá," Foggy tinh ranh trêu. "Nhưng đừng lo. Em biết cách giữ bí mật."

 

Đúng là vậy. Cậu ấy đã giữ mọi bí mật của Matt kể từ giây phút họ gặp nhau, và cậu ấy sẽ giữ thêm cả một triệu bí mật nữa.

 

"Tôi cũng có thể," Matt hứa hẹn. Anh sẽ giữ _hai_ triệu bí mật cho Foggy. "Vậy, đây không phải là..." anh ngập ngừng, không chắc chắn. "Em không có... _Tôi_ không có..."

 

_Xin hãy nói là tôi không có ép em đi. Xin hãy nói là em muốn chuyện này, rằng em muốn Matt thay vì Giáo sư Murdock đi._

 

"Em không cần phải dùng chiêu trò gì để hối lộ anh. Anh không còn là giáo viên của em nữa," Foggy bẽn lẽn đáp lời, mượn từ của Matt. "Tụi mình rất ổn. Tuyệt nữa, là đằng khác. Hoàn hảo luôn cơ."

 

"Tôi yêu em," Matt thì thầm một lần nữa thật mãnh liệt. "Em không biết được đâu. Mãi mãi luôn, trời ạ. Từ bữa học đầu đó. Em rất tuyệt vời, tráng lệ, hay nhất mà tôi từng được nghe thấy." Đầu gối yếu đi và con tim mê mẫn. Anh đáng lẽ phải biết chứ. Foggy cười.

 

"Anh phải lòng cái _kĩ năng tranh luận_ của em à?" Foggy ngờ vực hỏi. "Em không biết là em có nên cảm thấy xúc phạm hay không đây. Không phải cái cá tính lấp lánh của em sao? Không phải trí hài hước nhạt nhẽo của em à?"

 

"Hết cả luôn," Matt nói. "Tài tranh luận chỉ là mở đầu thôi. Đấy là phiên bản tình yêu sét đánh của tôi." Foggy khịt mũi.

 

"Vậy mới được chứ," cậu ấy cho phép. "Nhưng vẫn có chút nông cạn. Em có nhiều hơn chỉ cái tài tranh luận thôi đó.”

 

"Nhiều hơn nhiều," Matt hụt hơi đồng ý, và quyết định rằng dù anh yêu giọng nói của Foggy dữ lắm, đang tranh luận hay nói chuyện khác, thật sự có nhiều chuyện tốt hơn cậu ấy có thể làm với miệng của mình.

 

Foggy đang mặc một trong những cái áo tốt của cậu ấy, những cái được mặc nhiều và được yêu mến, sớ vải mềm mại dưới ngón tay của Matt. Anh vẫn muốn xé rách nó đi, nhưng như vậy thì có hơi nhanh một chút. Matt cần phải từ từ, chắc chắn rằng họ làm đúng cách.

 

Thế nên anh nâng Foggy lên và đặt cậu ấy lên bàn của anh, đứng giữa hai chân của cậu ấy và mút một vết cắn yêu vào cổ của cậu ấy. Từ từ rồi đó, anh chúc mừng bản thân mình. Kiểm soát bản thân tốt lắm, cứ giữ ở mức PG thôi.

 

Để biện hộ cho Matt, đã lâu rồi anh chưa xem một bộ phim ở hạng PG.

 

"Anh biết không, làm trên bàn này có lẽ là mơ mộng hàng đầu của em đấy," Foggy vẩn vơ nói khi Matt rút người lại để vuốt tay qua vết cắn, cảm giác những bờ vực từ hơi ấm và kiểm tra lời nói của cậu ấy. "Ừ, thì, cái bàn và cả cái ghế. Ghế của anh trông êm lắm đấy."

 

"Ghế để sau," Matt hứa hẹn. "Mình có thể làm cả hai." Foggy đúng là rất hoàn hảo cho anh.

 

"Mm, nghe được đấy," Foggy thì thào thật vui sướng. "Yêu anh." Lời nói đã nghe thật dễ dàng thoát khỏi cửa miệng của cậu ấy, đơn giản như hít thở vậy. Foggy yêu anh.

 

Từ từ thì nhàm chán quá. Matt xé cái áo đi. PG-13.

 

R.

 

NC-17.

 

Z cộng.

 

* * *

 

"Em không có ra ngoài ăn mặc như vầy đâu nha."

 

Matt mỉm cười, đứng ở sau cậu ấy và cài nút áo cuối cùng lên.

 

"Em nhìn dễ thương mà," anh hứa hẹn, chắc chắn với việc này mà không cần phải thấy. Anh điểm một nụ hôn vào mái tóc của Foggy. "Sẽ không có ai biết được đâu."

 

"Anh cố tình làm vậy," Foggy bắt tội, nghe lưỡng lự nơi nào đó giữa khó chịu và miễn cưỡng hứng thú. "Không có lý do gì để xé quần lót của em ra làm hai hết."

 

"Anh có hơi nồng nhiệt chút," Matt thú nhận. Mất cũng khá nhiều năng lượng để hủy hoại _mọi_ mảnh quần áo của Foggy, nhưng nó rất đáng. Và Foggy không có vẻ buồn bực gì vào lúc đó. "Nhưng không sao mà. Mình sẽ đi thật nhanh, rồi tụi mình sẽ đưa em về nha và mặc thứ gì đó thật mềm mại và ấm áp."

 

Không đời nào nhé. Nếu Foggy muốn mặc gì đó, thì nó sẽ là áo khoác của Matt và không gì khác. Sớ vải len nghe như một bản giao hưởng trượt dài trên làn da của cậu ấy.

 

Không, không áo khoác gì cả. Áo khoác là để người khác không thấy được, bởi vì mọi thứ này chỉ dành cho Matt thôi. Khi họ về nhà, Matt sẽ gỡ quà sinh nhật sớm của mình và giữ cậu ấy như thế suốt đêm liền. Có thể suốt cả kì cuối tuần luôn.

 

"Sao _anh_ không mặc áo khoác này đi?" Foggy nghi ngờ tra hỏi, không chịu tin anh lấy một giây. "Mình có thể đổi đồ. Em có thể mặc vừa đồ của anh mà." Đúng là vậy, và cái đó sẽ đến sau. Vào thứ Hai, Matt nghĩ thầm. Một trong những cà vạt yêu thích nhất của anh cuốn quanh cổ của Foggy.

 

"Nhưng em đã mặc vào sẵn rồi," Matt nhẹ giọng tranh luận. "Vả lại cũng trễ rồi. Em không thấy mệt à?"

 

"Không," Foggy hờn dỗi thì thầm, rồi ngáp dài một cái. "Có lẽ. Có một chút."

 

"Ừ hử," Matt nhẹ nhàng đồng ý, quấn tay mình quanh eo của Foggy và kéo cậu ấy vào ngực của anh trong một cái ôm ngắn ngủi. "Và anh yêu em."

 

"Thao túng tình cảm kìa," Foggy bắt tội, không có chút giận dữ gì nằm trong lời nói. "Chưa gì mà anh đã chơi chiêu thao túng tình cảm rồi. Nhưng em cũng yêu anh," cậu ấy thêm vào sau, như thể cậu ấy không thể ngăn được mình. Matt mỉm cười tươi và bước lùi về sau tới phía cửa, nhẹ tay kéo Foggy theo với anh. "Matt ơi, thật luôn đấy. Em nhìn tức cười muốn chết. Tin em đi," Foggy rên rĩ. Nhưng cậu ấy không kéo người đi. Matt hôn vào cổ của cậu ấy. "Không. Không được đâu nhé." Matt cắn cắn vào vành tai của cậu ấy, và Foggy thở dài và tựa vào bờ môi của anh. "Anh đúng là _độc ác_ mà, anh biết không?"

 

"Xin mà?" Matt thì thào, thổi ra hơi ấm nhẹ nhàng nơi anh đã cắn. Foggy rùng mình. "Anh muốn về nhà với em. Anh sẽ nấu bữa tối cho em ăn." Anh có thể gọi món. Như thế cũng tính mà.

 

"Anh có biết nấu ăn đâu," Foggy chỉ ra, và cái nụ cười miễn cưỡng hứng thú kia đã trở lại. "Không."

 

"Mình có thể nướng một cái bánh," Matt dụ dỗ. "Mình có thể ngừng tại cửa hàng—"

 

"Em sẽ _không_ đi mua sắm lúc khỏa thân đâu nhé, Matt," Foggy nửa cười, nửa thét lên. "Có thứ gì đó rất bệnh hoạn về anh đấy, em thề. Anh đúng là người điên mà." Matt biết rõ. Anh đã tìm ra đủ loại sở thích bên trong bản thân mình mà anh chắc chưa từng tồn tại trước đây. Có thể chúng thật sự đã không tồn tại cho anh, không phải trước Foggy. Foggy là một khả năng rất đáng quý để khiến cho trí tưởng tượng của Matt... chịu hoạt động.

 

"Được rồi, không mua sắm gì hết," Matt rộng lượng chấp nhận thua. "Mình có thể làm chuyện đó sau. Mình sẽ chỉ đi về nhà thôi, được chứ? Chợp mắt một tí." Sau một hồi những hoạt động khác. Foggy chưa đủ mệt đâu.

 

"Đúng là điên rồ mà," Foggy phàn nàn, nhưng cậu ấy không có vẻ tức giận như Matt nghĩ cậu ấy đang cố tỏ ra.

 

"Mình phải về vào lúc nào đó chứ," Matt nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở. "Và về càng sớm, thì em lại được mặc đồ lại càng nhanh." Hoặc là không.

 

Foggy im lặng một lúc, rõ ràng đang cân nhắc lựa chọn của mình, rồi cậu ấy thở dài chịu thua, rũ người một chút trong vòng tay của Matt.

 

"Anh sẽ nói chuyện với người khác, đúng không nào?" cậu ấy hỏi, chịu thua và lanh lợi biết điều. "Anh sẽ biến thái hết sức luôn." Matt chớp mắt với cậu ấy, có chút bất ngờ. Anh chưa từng nhắc đến phần này trong ảo tưởng của anh. Làm sao mà Foggy đoán được?

 

"Nói chuyện à?" Matt lặp lại trong bất ngờ giả tạo. "Sao tụi mình lại nói chuyện với ai chứ? Anh muốn về nhà cũng nhiều như em thôi." Có lẽ còn hơn nữa. Foggy cười khẩy, không chút thuyết phục.

 

"Rồi. Được rồi. Sao cũng được. Ít nhất là cái áo khoác này che được hết. Em sẽ chịu làm thằng khùng nhìn như nó đang đi vòng vòng khỏa thân trừ cho cái áo khoác với đôi giầy da trong thời tiết lạnh cóng," Foggy lanh lẹo lý lẽ, và kì lạ thay, đó là phần làm lay chuyển Matt. Lạnh Cóng. Khỏa thân.

 

"Vậy em có lạnh không?" anh lo lắng hỏi, cắn cắn môi mình. "Chắc em nói đúng đó, tụi mình có thể đổi quần áo. Anh không muốn em bị lạnh đâu." Và, còn kì lạ _hơn nữa_ , đây có vẻ là phần làm lay chuyển Foggy.

 

"Trời đất ơi, anh dễ thương quá," Foggy rên rĩ, nghe dường như đau đớn vì nó. "Biến thái hết sức, nhưng cũng dễ thương vô cùng. Không sao đâu, Matt à. Bên ngoài trời se se lạnh thôi, không phải lạnh cóng, và cái áo khoác này rất thoải mái. Không sao hết." Matt ngập ngừng, không chắc chắn nhưng cũng rất háo hức. "Đây là kiểu ảo tưởng, đúng chứ? Danh sách ảo tưởng riêng?" Matt gật đầu đấy tội lỗi. "Được. Thứ tiếp theo trong danh sách ảo tưởng của em là ăn sáng trên giường với một người rất đẹp trai. Anh chịu chứ?" Matt gật đầu, lần này không chút chần chừ. Chuyện đó nghe thật tuyệt vời. "Anh biết rồi đó. Anh chịu làm cái đó, thì em sẽ chịu làm cái này. Thương lượng ảo tưởng của nhau."

 

"Nhưng đằng nào thì anh cũng sẽ làm bữa sáng trên giường cho em mà," Matt chỉ ra, và Foggy thở dài và xoa xoa má của anh.

 

"Ừ, em biết," cậu ấy đồng ý, nghe vô cùng trìu mến. "Em biết. Nhưng này, thỏa thuận đã được kí kết rồi, thế nên làm luôn thôi." Matt biết là Foggy đã cho anh thắng, và anh cảm thấy thật cảm kích. Anh sẽ cố hết sức mình để làm ra một bữa sáng thật thịnh soạn vào ngày mai, bữa sáng ngon miệng nhất Foggy từng được ăn. Matt lùi bước lại và nắm lấy tay của Foggy, để cậu ấy dẫn Matt ra khỏi căn phòng. Họ bước đi trong im lặng một phút, Matt vuốt những ngón tay đầy cung kính dài theo cánh tay của Foggy khi họ di chuyển.

 

"À, Giáo sư Murdock ơi," ai đó gọi. "Em vừa nhận được thời khóa biểu của mình. Em có lớp thầy vào học kì sau này."

 

Matt khựng đứng người. Foggy kéo anh thật mạnh, nhưng Matt không chịu di chuyển. Anh đã mơ mộng về chuyện này biết bao nhiêu tuần rồi. Đây chính là định mệnh.

 

"Cái đồ biến thái bệnh hoạn này," Foggy lầm bầm, phẫn nộ và đắc chí. "Em _biết ngay_ mà. Em muốn có nước cam tươi tự vắt nhé, _và_ bánh kếp nữa. Nghe chưa?" Matt gật đầu, vừa vừa thôi để cô học sinh kia không thấy được, và bước về phía con bé. Foggy đi theo cùng với một tiếng thở dài cam chịu quá lanh lợi.

 

"Hay nhỉ," Matt nói với cô học sinh kèm theo một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng khi họ tới gần con bé. "Em có câu hỏi nào em muốn hỏi tôi trước khi tôi đi về không? Tôi có nhiều thời gian lắm."

 

Foggy đưa tay lên trong khi giả vờ vỗ nhẹ tay anh và nhéo nó mạnh đủ để làm người yếu kém hơn muốn hét. Nụ cười của Matt dang rộng.

 

"Chỉ có vài câu thôi ạ," con bé nói, nhẹ nhõm. "Cảm ơn thầy. À, đây là trợ giảng của thầy à?" Matt lắc đầu, kéo Foggy lại gần hơn. Chỉ đủ gần để hơn mức thân thiện một chút, nhưng không đủ để ai bắt tội anh cả.

 

"Không, không," Matt tươi vui nói. "Đây là Foggy Nelson. Nói chào đi, Foggy."

 

"Chào," Foggy nói, có chút ngượng nghịu. "Thôi em nên để hai người nói chuyện ha? Em không muốn chen vào đâu." Cậu ấy bắt đầu kéo đi. Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Ở lại đi," anh nhẹ giọng cầu khẩn. Hỏi vậy đúng là quá nhiều, nhưng anh muốn nó lắm. Muốn nhiều lắm. "Chỉ mất một phút thôi." Có một khoảng im lặng, cho đến khi Foggy thở dài và đứng vững bên cạnh Matt. Matt mỉm cười tươi nhìn cậu ấy như thể Giáng Sinh vừa đến sớm vào năm nay. Cô học sinh hắng giọng một tiếng.

 

"Vậy là, hai người quen nhau à?" con bé hỏi thật chậm, không hẳn nghi ngờ những cũng gần thế.

 

Matt cười tươi với con bé, vòng một tay quanh vai của Foggy—làn da trần trụi ấm áp và gần gũi bên dưới mảnh vải len, và hơi thở của Foggy ngắt nhịp khi ngón tay của Matt vuốt nhẹ trên một trong những vết cắn yêu. Matt chuyển người, xoa ngón tay của mình bên trên vết căn một lần nữa, và Foggy kêu rên. Matt nhếch môi cười trong một chốc trước khi vơi nhẹ nét mặt của mình xuống thành một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng, đầy tự hào của giáo viên.

 

"Foggy Nelson là học sinh ưu tú và xuất sắc nhất của tôi. Cậu ấy là học sinh yêu thích nhất của tôi đấy."

 

Foggy khựng người, và trong một chốc Matt nghĩ rằng anh đã đi quá xa. Như vậy có riêng tư quá không? Quá ấm áp? Quá ra vẻ? Anh nuốt mạnh, nụ cười nhạt dần đi một chút. Sẽ không sao đâu. Anh sẽ nói tạm biệt với cô học sinh ngay bây giờ, nói là anh có chuyện rồi. Anh sẽ dẫn Foggy thẳng về nhà, làm bữa tối _và_ bữa sáng trên giường cho cậu, và dành cả đêm bù đắp cho ý tưởng ngu ngốc của anh.

 

Foggy thở dài. Matt cắn môi, lời nói nằm ngay trên phiến lưỡi của anh. 'Anh xin lỗi, xin lỗi, xin lỗi mà, đừng giận anh nha. Anh sẽ làm bánh kếp _và_ bánh quế cho em, anh yêu em.'

 

Matt nhảy dựng khi một cánh tay ấm áp luồn quanh vòng eo của anh, trượt xuống chỉ một chút quá thấp và một ngón cái xoa xoa nhẹ nhàng trên xương hông của anh. Matt rùng người, và Foggy tựa vào chỉ đủ để Matt thiếu chút thôi là có thể nếm được vị mồ hôi và dầu gội hương dâu tây.

 

"Đúng rồi," Foggy rạng rỡ nói, mùi bạc hà mát lạnh và từ ngữ ấm áp hòa huyện với nhau thật hấp dẫn, lơ lửng trong bầu không khí như một hứa hẹn tuyết rơi hay một ngày trời nắng trong lành hoặc có lẽ cả hai cùng một lúc. "Giáo sư Murdock rất tự hào nhé. Tôi là người học hỏi _rất_ nhanh."

 

Ồ.

 

_Ồ._

 

Chuyện này sẽ _vui_ lắm đây.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ghi chú cuối của tác giả:** "Cái này không được tính là dub-con chứ? Họ không làm gì cho đến khi Foggy đã học xong lớp của Matt, và Matt làm chắc là mình không thiên vị Foggy trong lớp bằng cách giao việc chấm điểm lại cho hoc sinh. Với lại, tình yêu đích thực này. Tui nghĩ thế cũng ổn nhỉ...
> 
> Tui có vẻ đang dần dần mần hết đống mấy khuôn mẫu sến súa. Xin lỗi nhé."


End file.
